A Little Piece of Heaven
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Apesar das diferenças de idade, um amor pode crescer naquele relacionamento restrito ao trabalho. Ambos shinobis, com pensamentos e vidas diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

Fic feita em parceria de Uchiha_Dark_Moon e Hatake Hitomi

Português do Brasil e de Portugal.

A Little Piece of Heaven

Naquela tarde nublada, que ameaçava chuva, o homem que era respeitado e conhecido em Konoha como o canino branco apareceu no escritório do Sandaime Hokage, pois lá havia sido convocado. O rosto, esse, encontrava-se escondido por uma máscara em forma de rosto de cão. E o uniforme que trajava era o típico traje da ANBU. Os únicos traços físicos que se lhe distinguiam eram a pele clara e o cabelo meio que comprido, de cor cinza e liso, preso num rabo de cavalo baixo. Ainda era possível averiguar a estatura elevada e a envergadura de um verdadeiro homem treinado para o combate. Nas costas, carregava a bainha onde se encontrava a tantou que costumava usar nos combates mais desafiantes.

No canto da sala, encontrava-se um garotinho com possuía cabelos negros e a pele alva, dele só se via isso, já que uma mascara de neko cobria todo seu rosto. Ele era um ANBU como o grisalho que acabara de entrar na sala. Estava quieto naquele canto porque assim fora mandado pelo Hokage, mas nem imaginava o que fazia ali com aquele ANBU que nem mesmo tinha visto alguma vez. Era novo na ANBU, mas isso não o impediu de ser um capitão com apenas 12 anos, e agora com 15 anos, era mais que um capitão qualquer.

- Hm... Eu chamei os dois aqui... Porque... Bem... Na divisão ANBU da sedução... Não há homens disponíveis para a missão que tenho aqui. - o velho mostrou um pergaminho - Então, eu chamei-vos aqui com o intuito de vos mandar numa missão de assassinato... Na qual vão ter que seduzir uns e outros inocentes. Repito, inocentes. - enfatizou a palavra. - Quando chegarem ao lugar assinalado podem tirar as máscaras. Têm aqui as instruções. - estendeu o pergaminho ao segundo homem que ali entrara. Este agarrou e guardou-o. - Ike!

Itachi não disse nada, apenas saiu da sala numa nuvem de fumaça e esperou pelo outro ANBU do lado de fora da torre do Hokage.

Este logo apareceu lá, após mais umas palavrinhas do Hokage. Abriu o pergaminho em silêncio e analisou-o com Itachi.

O pergaminho continha um pequeno mapa com uma trajetória assinalada, a qual seguia para o país do som.

- Hmm... A gente acampa aqui... - apontou um ponto à entrada do país, onde estava delimitada uma floresta. - E logo vemos.

- Certo... A missão é seduzir quem a que propósito? - era um garoto de poucas palavras.

- A missão é seduzir um... Mafioso... Bem, não interessa. - e foi sumindo na frente.

Sem dizer mais nada, foi atrás do outro ANBU, que por sinal ainda não sabia o nome, ou melhor, seu codinome, mas na verdade, nada lhe interessava naquele momento, e em momento algum.

Por algumas horas e até mesmo debaixo de chuva, ambos os ANBU movimentaram-se na direção que lhes convinha. Logo que chegaram ao ponto marcado, desceram e montaram o acampamento.

Itachi logo foi fazendo algo para comerem, apenas com seu jutsu Katon, já que não queria chamar a atenção de inimigos nem de pessoas que passassem ali por perto se tivessem uma fogueira feita.

O ANBU grisalho tirou a máscara e o uniforme, trocando-se para roupas vulgares.

- Está pronto. - disse entregando o peixe com o arroz que havia trazido de Konoha para a viagem - Espero que goste. - começou a comer.

- Arigatou. - pegou e fez o mesmo.

Para Hatake Sakumo, comer era uma altura sagrada, por isso fazia-o com calma.

Itachi também comia com calma, sempre aproveitava aqueles momentos em uma missão, já que às vezes não podia dar-se ao luxo de comer. Assim que acabou foi até o lago lavar as coisas, e aproveitou para se banhar naquelas águas cristalinas. Jogou as roupas dentro da barraca e foi sem nada para o lago.

- Matte... - disse Sakumo, despindo-se também e entrando na água - Kimi no namae wa? - indagou, aproximando-se do moreno.

- Uchiha Itachi desu. Kimi wa? - por ser um aliado, nem notou a aproximação do grisalho.

- Hatake Sakumo desu. Hajimemashite. - sorriu.

- Dozo yoroshiku. - não sorriu, não era de seu feitio fazer isto.

- Vê-se bem que és um Uchiha.

- Porque diz isso? - olhou o maior que estava atrás de si.

- Porque és assim... Frio e inexpressivo.

- Não tenho porque me expressar. Só meu Otouto que faz isso, e porque é um bebê.

- Compreendo. - afastou-se e banhou-se na beira do lago.

Achou estranha a atitude do mais velho, mas continuou seu banho normalmente. Ao acabar, saiu e foi para o acampamento, estava muito calor, por isso colocou apenas um boxe negro com um pequeno símbolo de seu clã na coxa. Ficou olhando as estrelas, não prestando atenção nelas, pensava apenas em sua missão.

Sakumo apareceu ali tempo depois. Indagava-se sobre onde o filho poderia estar em missão. Estava nu, pois nada lhe apetecia vestir e tinha o hábito de dormir assim.

- Tem algum Musuko ou Otouto? Parece muito com um dos ninjas que é do meu time. - nem ligou para a nudez do maior.

- Um filho... Hatake Kakashi.

- Imaginei mesmo. Ele se parece muito com você. Só que usa aquela máscara... Uma única vez vi o rosto dele, e isso porque não sabia e peguei ele desprevenido.

- Ah... Ele é lindo... - falou, passando a mão no peito. - Bem, vou dormir. Oyasuminasai.

- Realmente... - ficou por ali por mais um tempinho, mas logo também foi dormir, o dia seguinte seria longo.

†

Na manhã seguinte, Sakumo vestiu um terno, pois deixava-o bem atraente e achou que era o conveniente para a ocasião.

- Uchiha, acorda. - ordenou.

Itachi abriu os olhos e em uma das mãos se encontrava uma kunai. Assim que viu que era o grisalho, baixou a guarda. Levantou e foi se vestir colocando também um terno, mas como era muito novo, preferiu colocar tênis, assim ficava um pouco mais esportivo seu visual.

- Bem, eu... Eu não tenho problemas em seduzir um homem... Sou gay mesmo. Mas... Como sou mais velho, posso não ter o mesmo sucesso a seduzir... Velho e feio... Bem, nevermind.

- Não vejo o porquê de não ter sucesso. Não és muito velho e também não és feio. - olhou o homem de cima a baixo, realmente era bonito - Terá tanto sucesso quanto eu... Já fiz várias missões assim, seduzir não é problema para mim, tanto mulheres quanto homens.

- Bem... Então seduzimos os dois... - sorriu e levantou-se, pegando as suas coisas. - Vou ser Yokozawa Masamune.

- Serei Saga Ichida. - pegou também suas coisas e foi se juntar ao maior.

Seguiram até a vilazinha e foram logo colecionando informações onde podiam. Prepararam algo para o fim da noite.

- Espero que o mafioso seja minimamente gostoso.

- Se não for... Já me acostumei, teve uma missão com o Hatake que o homem e a mulher não eram nada bonitos.

- Coitado do meu Musuko... E ele é tão bom de cama... - suspirou. - Bem, vamos àquele bar que o alvo sempre frequenta.

- Hai. - disse observando a redondeza. Aquela era uma vila bem simples, mas era bem bonita de noite. Ao chegarem ao bar, sentaram-se e pediram uma dose de sake, mas este era apenas para disfarçar, tinham que estar sóbrios para a ação.

Sakumo fingiu que bebeu e olhou à procura de um homem com a descrição dada pelas pessoas.

- Está ali. - meneou discretamente com a cabeça para o colega.

- Estou vendo. – olhou para o alvo de canto de olho, não podiam ser descobertos até o momento certo.

- E ele é bem jeitoso... - o indivíduo aparentava trinta anos, tinha barba por fazer a dois dias, cabelos curtos e despenteados charmosamente e estava vestido de terno.

- Mesmo... - observou atentamente o individuo, mas claro, sem aparentar isso - Bem, você que é o capitão, quando quiser nós começaremos a agir.

- É agora mesmo. - deu um sorrisinho e foi até ao outro homem, com uma cara séria e atraente. - Yo...

- O que vocês querem? - o homem olhou para o mais velho, que havia falado consigo, e depois para o mais novo, que se encontrava do seu outro lado.

Itachi quase riu da expressão do homem, mas como era um bom Uchiha, não o fez, só ficou esperando a ação de seu capitão.

- Calma garoto... - tocou-lhe a face. - O que parece que nós queremos? - sorriu safadamente.

- Não viemos te fazer mal algum... Só queremos lhe proporcionar um pouco de diversão. - disse Itachi em um tom bem pervertido, passando a mão pelo próprio cabelo, sabia que ninguém resistia a seu charme.

O homem ficou boquiaberto com aqueles dois, não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas gaguejava.

- O-ne-ga-i... - sussurrou Sakumo, bem lentamente no ouvido do ruivo mafioso.

Passava já a mão no bumbum dele.

- Por algum acaso sabe quem eu sou? - disse o ruivo com nervosismo.

- Não sei... Mas bem que eu queria descobrir... - Itachi não podia deixar de se divertir e muito da situação, sabia que logo o ruivo cairia no jogo deles.

- Vai deixar-nos descobrir quem o senhor é? Que é tesudo eu já sei... - o grisalho riu roucamente e mordeu-lhe a orelha.

- Pa-pare com isso... - tentou se esquivar, mas o moreno não deixou - Digam logo o que querem de mim, não é possível que não saibam que eu sou, todos por aqui me conhecem, sou Takano Ritsu.

- Nós não somos daí. Andamos a viajar em busca de diversão... Takano Ritsu? Nome bonito.

- Bonito igual ao dono. - Itachi já estava com uma de suas mãos por cima do membro de Takano - Vamos até seu quarto, iremos nos divertir a noite inteira...

- Hm... H-Hai... - Ritsu foi à frente e subiu as escadas daquele bar-estalagem.

Levou-os até ao seu quarto e levou um trato dos ANBU, que transaram com ele a noite inteira...

- Hmm... - Sakumo parou de bombar após o último orgasmo da noite. Saiu do interior do mafioso, após beijá-lo uma última vez nas costas.

Itachi que havia acabado de gozar na boca do ruivo, se levantou e foi mexer nas coisas dele, que por sinal, de tanto sexo já estava dormindo profundamente.

- Nunca vi um cara tão fácil de persuadir, nem deu muita graça.

- Pois não... Mas que ele tem um rabinho gostoso... Lá isso tem... - sentou-se na cama e olhou Itachi de alto a baixo. Sorriu e levantou-se, começando a vestir-se.

- Isso é verdade, e sabe fazer um belo trabalho com a boca. - sorriu com o que encontrara na mala do ruivo - Achei tudo o que procurávamos, todos os documentos que precisávamos pegar com este cara estão aqui. - entregou a Sakumo, mas não pode deixar de reparar nele, era muito belo, e muito delicioso também, mas isso, já tinha reparado durante a noite, apesar de infelizmente não ter feito nada com ele.

- Bem... Agora vamos cuidar da saúde dele. - aproximou-se de Takano e segurou-lhe a cabeça, girando com força e partindo-lhe o pescoço de tal maneira que morreu logo ali. - Vamos.

- Hai. - se vestiu rapidamente e seguiu o maior - Vamos para onde agora? Não devia ser somente esse mafioso que procurávamos, pela lista dos documentos, esta faltando alguma coisa.

- Hm... A gente só precisa disso aí. Os capangas dele são irrelevantes. - falou, com frieza, sumindo dali.

- Tudo bem... - saiu do local indo atrás do maior.

No acampamento, o grisalho arrumou depressinha as coisas.

- Vá, vamos voltar.

Itachi juntou todas as suas coisas e em instantes estava pronto.

- Vamos.

Sakumo já estava uniformizado como ANBU, com a máscara posta. No início da manhã, estavam em Konoha.

- Quer que eu vá também reportar o sucesso da missão ou vai sozinho? - disse com indiferença.

- É-me indiferente. - e sumiu, indo para o escritório do Hokage.

Itachi seguiu para sua casa no distrito Uchiha. Foi direto para sua casa, não queria conversar com ninguém da sua família, por isso entrou em casa e em seu quarto sem fazer nenhum barulho. Deitou na cama e dormiu profundamente.

Sakumo fez o mesmo. Deitou-se ao lado do filho, na cama que ambos partilhavam. Desde a altura do falhanço de Sakumo numa missão, situação a qual colocou o Hatake em situação depressiva, que Kakashi passara a dormir na cama do pai, para o ajudar com tudo.

†

Alguns dias depois, Itachi passeava por Konoha com seu Otouto Sasuke, o pequeno tinha apenas 5 anos, e por isso queria ficar a todo instante com o Aniki. Durante esses dias que estava de volta em Konoha, pensou muito em Hatake Sakumo, por incrível que pareça, achou ele muito melhor que Kakashi. Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento, não podia gostar de ninguém, era um ANBU de Konoha, estava ali só para fazer com que suas missões fossem um sucesso, e não para se envolver com alguém.

- Olá, kimitachi. - disse Sakumo, vendo os Uchiha ali. Olhou o pequeno Uchiha. - Que gracinha... - baixou-se e fez carinho na bochecha de Sasuke. - Tudo bem, Itachi?

- Hai. - se assustou ao ver o dono de seus pensamentos ali na sua frente, mas nada demonstrou - E com você, Sakumo?

- Também. É o teu Otouto? - perguntou, olhado a criança.

- É sim. - pegou o pequeno no colo - Diga oi, Sasuke. - o pequeno, que ficou envergonhado, escondeu o rosto no ombro de seu Aniki - Gomen, ele é muito tímido ainda.

- Mas é cá uma gracinha... - fez festinha nos cabelos do pequeno. - Queres ir jantar um dia destes lá a casa?

- Pode ser. - sorriu - Kakashi vai estar lá?

- Sim, vai. - coçou a nuca. - Ele achou boa idéia o jantar.

- Posso levar o Sasuke comigo então, ele adora o Kakashi. - achou melhor o menor ir junto, podia acabar fazendo alguma coisa, já que de nada kakashi lhe impediria.

- Eles conhecem-se? O Kashi nunca me falou desta gracinha... Mas claro que ele pode ir. - sorriu abertamente. - Até logo. - acenou e continuou o seu caminho.

- Você me salvou Otouto. - disse baixinho para Sasuke, colocando o menor no chão novamente para continuarem o passeio.

†

Nessa noite, Kakashi ajudou o pai com o jantar para os Uchiha. Fizeram um Sukiyaki bem gostoso e aguardaram.

- Acho que eles vão gostar, Tou-san. - disse o homem de vinte anos.

- Espero que sim, musuko.

Itachi respirou fundo ao chegar a frente à casa dos Hatake, seu Otouto olhava tudo a volta. Tocou a campainha e esperou virem abrir.

Kakashi foi lá e abriu.

- Yo, Itachi, Sasuke-kun. - sorriu para ambos e logo pegou Sasuke ao colo. - Como estás, sua gracinha?

- To bem, Kashi. - abraçou o maior e deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

- Yo Kakashi. Espero não ter me atrasado. - sorriu levemente para o companheiro de time.

- Não. Mesmo a tempo. - baixou a máscara para poder beijocar o Uchiha caçula à vontade. - Hm... Que carinha macia, Sasu... - levou-o para dentro.

- Oi. - disse Sakumo, na sala de jantar, assim que os três apareceram lá.

- Yo, Sakumo-san. - não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas ficou com um pouco de vergonha ao ver Sakumo na sua frente.

Sasuke se divertia muito brincando com Kakashi.

- Sentem-se, ou o jantar vai arrefecer. - sorriu a Itachi e lambeu os lábios.

Depois foi servindo-se. Kakashi colocou Sasuke sentado ao seu lado e deu-lhe a comidinha à boca. Sakumo estava sentado ao lado do Uchiha mais velho.

Itachi comia quieto, não tinha o costume de falar a mesa, desde pequeno fora criado assim, mas não pode deixar de elogiar a comida.

- Está tudo muito delicioso, Sakumo-san. Obrigado por nos convidarem para jantar com vocês.

- Arigatou. Não tens de quê, lindo. Achei que seria bom. E o Kashi não parava de falar que queria brincar um pouco com Sasuke.

- Hehe... Eu gosto muito do garoto. Quem sabe, talvez eu venha a ser sensei dele.

- Tenho pena dele. - disse Itachi em tom divertido - Do jeito que tu és pervertido, vai deixar meu Otouto igualzinho a ti. - olhou Sasuke, que comia e se divertia com as firulas que Kakashi fazia com o hashi.

- Eu não sou pervo, está bem? - riu também, mostrando os dentes bonitos e afiados, iguais aos de Sakumo. - O pai é que é.

- Eu? - Sakumo quase engasgou.

- Hai...

- Se não é pervertido, porque fica lendo aqueles livros em todas as missões? - se divertiu com a cara que Sakumo fez.

- Ero-Kashi. - disse Sasuke, que por mais que estivesse brincando, prestava muita atenção na conversa.

- Hai, eu sou pervertido. Mas aprendi ali com o chefe... - apontou o pai, sorrindo. - Come, Sasu. E não me chames isso, não. Um dia também vais ser.

Sakumo olhou Itachi e sorriu.

- Não vai não, antes disso te prendo num genjutsu que você nunca vai chegar perto do meu Otouto. - era muito protetor.

- Haha! - Kakashi gargalhou roucamente. - Eu estava de brincadeira, garoto. - fez carinho nos cabelos de Itachi.

- Sei. - se esquivou e deu uma tapa na cabeça de Kakashi - E não ouse, eu não estou brincando. - acabou dando uma gargalhada, coisa que nem mesmo Sasuke já havia visto.

- _"Ele fica lindo assim..."_ - Sakumo apanhou-se a ter este tipo de pensamento sobre o Uchiha.

- Ui... Menino mau... - o grisalho acariciou-lhe a cara e depois deu um selinho a Sasuke.

Sasuke que gostara da ação de Kakashi, grudou no grisalho e ficou olhando ele enquanto seus lábios estavam encostados ao do maior, coisa que durou um pouquinho.

- Ah não, ele já está virando um pervertido. - disse Itachi fingindo indignação, mas rindo da cara de Kakashi.

- Vá, Kakashi, estamos à mesa. - falou Sakumo, olhando aqueles dois. - Parem com a brincadeira e comam.

- Oh, Tou-san... Devias arranjar namorado. Pareces sempre tão só... - comentou o filho do canino branco, falando sério.

- Eu já disse que estou bem assim.

- Acho que Kakashi está certo. - acabou dizendo sem querem, ficou envergonhado no mesmo instante, abaixou a cabeça com o que disse.

- Tu também achas? - olhou-o. - Hm... Mas quem iria querer namorar comigo? - pareceu pensativo, durante momentos.

- Hm... Só vejo gente casada, mesmo... - comentou Kakashi, terminando de jantar e metendo Sasuke em seu colo.

- Talvez alguém mais novo... Com certeza não serão comprometidos. - fingiu não ter interesse, coisa que pelo que notara, era mentira, tinha sim muito interesse no mais velho.

- É... - Sakumo também pousou os hashis. - Gochisousama.

- Bem, que tal o Tenzou? Aquele gostosudo da ANBU?

- Ele é comprometido. - falou rápido, só de pensar o ciúme já corroia por dentro. Também terminou de jantar e aproveitou para tirar as coisas da mesa e colocar na pia.

- Não precisas de fazer isso, Itachi. És nosso convidado. - Sakumo parou-o e fez por ele, tratando de toda a loiça. - Há gelado de morango, baunilha, chocolate, noz, frutos silvestres... Quais é que querem? - sorriu.

- Frutas silvestres. - não gostava de não ajudar, por isso foi logo tratando de ir dar uma mãozinha a Sakumo - Vai querer de que Sasuke?

- Chocolate. - disse se divertindo com Kakashi, que brincava de fazer cócegas em sua barriguinha.

- Gostam-se muito... - comentou o grisalho mais velho com Itachi.

- Hai. São assim desde que se conheceram... Vai saber onde isso vai parar quando Sasuke crescer.

- Haha... Podiam namorar, quem sabe. - o homem riu.

- Pelo jeito meu Otouto vai arrumar alguém antes de mim. - disse em tom de divertimento, mas ao mesmo tempo, ficou triste.

- Porque alguém tão belo diz isso?

- Porque talvez ninguém se interesse por mim... Ou eu que não me interesso por alguém... Na verdade, nunca pensei nisso, mas de um tempo pra cá, tenho pensado e muito.

- Tretas. Aposto que há gente que está interessada em ti. E bastante, até.

- Não vejo o porquê, sou frio com quase todos, não falo com ninguém a não ser profissionalmente... Quem vai se interessar por alguém como eu?

- És bonito e isso chega.

- Beleza não é tudo, já tratei muita gente mau, ninguém vai querer ficar comigo, nem mesmo quem eu quero...

- Oh... Então interessas-te por alguém. - riu e serviu os gelados, levando para a mesa.

- Hai... Mas duvido que essa pessoa se interesse por mim. Sou muito novo... - cortou a frase no meio, acabaria falando coisa que não devia.

Sakumo deu o gelado de chocolate a Sasuke, o de noz a Kakashi e o de frutos silvestres a Itachi.

- E será que essa pessoa é o meu filho? - indagou num sussurro, levando à boca uma colher de gelado de baunilha.

- Nani? - olhou espantado para Sakumo - Iie. Nunca. - riu nervosamente - Ele já tem alguém interessado nele... - olhou para Sasuke - E mesmo que não tivesse, não é de Kakashi que eu estava falando.

- Pensei. - sorriu. - Mas o Sasuke é pequeno, não conta.

- Amo o Sasuke, mesmo ele sendo pequeno, sei qual será a escolha dele quando crescer, nunca que faria meu Otouto ficar com raiva de mim.

- Haha... Bem, não tenho ideia em quem possas estar interessado. Mas desejo-te sorte. - piscou-lhe os olhos e continuou com a sobremesa.

- Não acho que terei, mas obrigado mesmo assim. - comeu seu sorvete, enquanto olhava para seu objeto de desejo.

- De nada. - olhava também Itachi. Sentia vontade de transar com ele. - _"Bem, acho que tenho que ser direto... Nem que seja para levar um não... Acho que ainda tenho atrevimento."_

Itachi lambia o sorvete da colher como que para provocar Sakumo, só daquele jeito que saberia se tinha alguma chance com ele ou não. Estava louco para ir para a cama com ele, mas tinha medo de ser usado, e nunca gostara tanto de uma pessoa como agora, na verdade, nunca gostara de alguém antes.

Sakumo preferiu olhar para outro lado. Aquele não era o momento para ser atrevido.

- Temos dois gatinhos ali... - olhou para o filho e para Sasuke.

- Como? - não entendeu o porquê daquilo - Porque disse isso, Sakumo-san? Não entendi.

- São tão carinhosos um com o outro...

De fato, Sasuke e Kakashi eram bastantes carinhosos um com o outro.

- São mesmo. - olhou os dois, ambos se divertiam muito, mesmo a diferença de idade sendo de 15 anos - Espero que sejam felizes, porque tenho certeza que eles ficarão juntos.

- É... Hm... Itachi... - aproximou-se do menor, aproveitando a distração dos outros. - Queria perguntar-te se... Querias passar cá a noite.

- Pode ser... Mas tenho que levar Sasuke para casa primeiro. - gostou da aproximação, mas ficou de olho nos outros dois.

- Com certeza... Aliás, tenho a certeza que o Kakashi não se importa.

- Então daqui a pouco eu levo Sasuke para casa, ai volto para dormir aqui. - sorriu para o maior.

- Iie... O Kashi leva.

- Tudo bem... Mas por quê? Não demoraria nada para eu levá-lo e voltar, e preciso pegar roupas, não posso dormir com essa que estou.

- Boxers servem.

Ficou mudo com o que ouviu. Concordou com a cabeça e olhou para Sasuke, chamando este.

- Sasuke, Kakashi vai te levar para casa, eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver e só volto para casa amanha. - o menor apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Hai, com certeza. - Kakashi levantou-se. Deu um adeus ao pai e ao colega e saiu com Sasuke nos braços, levando-o até casa deste.

Sakumo levou as taças do gelado para a cozinha e lavou-as rapidamente.

- Bem... Queres fazer algo antes de irmos dormir?

- Pode ser, não estou com sono mesmo, tenho o costume de dormir tarde de qualquer jeito.

- Hai... - sorriu e abriu uma janela, pois estava calor. Aproveitou e tirou as roupas, ficando somente de boxers. Sentou-se no sofá. - Que tal um filme?

- Ha-hai... - sentiu seu baixo ventre acordar com a cena do maior apenas de boxe - Realmente está calor... Importa-se? - disse tirando a camisa e esperando uma confirmação para poder tirar o resto da roupa.

- Claro, lindo. Estás à vontade.

Itachi tirou a roupa ficando também somente de boxe. Sentou ao lado de Sakumo e ficou esperando ele por o filme.

- Veremos o que?

- Hm... - olhou Itachi. - Quero transar, não ver porra de filme nenhum.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes, em A Little Piece of Heaven:_

_- Veremos o que?_

_- Hm... - olhou Itachi. - Quero transar, não ver porra de filme nenhum._

_Agora:_

- E por acaso pensa que sou tão fácil assim? O que viu naquele dia foi por causa da missão. - queria e muito, mas não iria se machucar transando com quem gostava sem nem saber se era correspondido.

- Ok, só queria tentar a minha sorte. Podia ser que estivesses afim. Mas qual é o jovem que está afim de um velho mesmo, né? - riu sem graça e pôs um filme qualquer.

- Espera um pouco. Eu não disse isso. E também... - olhou o maior de cima a baixo - Não tem como não querer transar com você, é delicioso, sexy e um tesão, e pra mim está novo ainda... Mas não quero me machucar.

- Machucar? És virgem, delícia?

- Não nesse sentido, e sabe muito bem que não sou. Mas... Eu gosto de você. - disse baixo o final da frase.

- Não ouvi, garoto.

- Eu disse que gosto de você. - acabou falando alto de mais, ficou envergonhado, nunca imaginou fazer algo daquele tipo.

- Gostas... De mim? - indagou, coçando a nuca. - Oh... Nem sei que dizer...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Vou para casa, é melhor. - se levantou para pegar suas roupas.

- Não vais embora só por causa disto, né? - pegou-lhe um braço.

- Não vou dar pra você só porque você quer, gosto de ti, mas não vou fazer isso só para te agradar sendo que vai é me machucar.

- Podes ficar aqui na mesma. Já não quero transar, ok?

- Tudo bem... - sentou novamente, mas tratou de por logo a camisa, pelo menos ela era grande, e assim podia cobrir sua ereção, que teimava em crescer só de olhar para o maior.

Ficaram ali hora e meia a ver o filme que o Hatake colocara. Depois, foram para a cama.

- Bom... O quarto onde podes ficar é este... Pertencia ao Kashi há muito tempo.

- Hai... - olhou o maior e não resistiu, deu um selinho nele antes de entrar no quarto - Boa noite.

- Oyasumi, tesudo... Se quiseres, podes dormir comigo...

- Boa noite... - seu um sorriso e encostou a porta do quarto, não tinha o costume e nem queria dormir com a porta fechada.

- Já vi que não queres... - suspirou para si e deitou-se na sua cama.

†

Àquela altura, Kakashi e Sasuke já estava no portão da vivenda Uchiha. Tocou à campainha e esperou. Eram onze da noite.

- Já devias estar na caminha, Sasu...

- Me põem na cama, Kashi? - disse com voz de sono.

Fugaku que ouviu a campainha, veio abrir esta, e se surpreendeu ao ver Kakashi com Sasuke no colo.

- Er... Eu não sei se os teus pais me deixam entrar...

- Não vejo problema... Mas onde está Itachi? Ele que saiu daqui com Sasuke.

- O-Oi, Fugaku-san. - conhecia o homem e sabia que ele tinha um mau génio do pior. - B-Bem, ele ficou... A dormir em nossa casa. Espero que não haja problema.

- Não, ele sabe o que faz, já é bem crescido para eu ter que ficar tomando conta dele. - deu espaço - Entre, o Sasuke te mostra onde é o quarto dele.

- Hai, Arigatou. - entrou e foi com o garotinho. - Onde é o teu quarto, Sasu?

- É o ultimo do corredor. - disse já se encostando no ombro de Kakashi e começando a adormecer.

Foram até lá e Kakashi despiu o menino, vestindo-lhe o pijaminha. Deitou-o na cama.

- Bons sonhos, Sasuke-kun. - beijou-lhe a testa e saiu.

Sasuke nem teve forças para dar boa noite, pois mau fora deitado na cama e já estava dormindo.

Fugaku que olhava os dois do começo do corredor, voltou para a sala onde via TV assim que Kakashi fechou a porta do quarto de seu filho.

Kakashi apareceu ali.

- Gomen pelo incómodo. Boa noite. - fez uma reverência e saiu.

- Espere... Não quer passar a noite aqui, já está tarde, e sabe como anda as coisas em Konoha.

- Hm... - pensou um pouco que talvez as coisas entre Itachi e Sakumo pudessem estar quentes. E ficou um pouco surpreso com aquela faceta de Fugaku. Sempre que o via, estava descontente com tudo e era rabugento. - Pode ser.

- Sente-se aqui então, estou vendo uns animes, ou se preferir pode ir dormir no quarto de Itachi.

- Acho que fico, ainda é cedo. A Mikoto-san?

- Está na casa de uma tia, pelo que entendi ela não passava muito bem e a Mikoto foi ficar com ela... Já faz três dias que não a vejo.

- Oh... Sente-se sozinho, portanto...

- Na verdade, é bom ficar sozinho às vezes, mas a tensão sexual que é foda.

- Haha... - deu uma risada e olhou a TV.

Fugaku ficou quieto, teve a impressão de ter assustado o grisalho. Ficaram ali até quase uma da manha, hora que resolveu ir deitar.

- Estou indo para cama. Boa noite Kakashi-kun.

- Eu também vou... Onde é o quarto de Itachi? - indagou, coçando o rosto por cima da máscara.

- É o quarto antes do de Sasuke. Fique a vontade. - foi para seu quarto, não dormiria ainda, tinha muita tensão para se livrar.

- Hai. Oyasumi. - foi até lá e despiu a camisola e as calças, ficando só de boxers. Deitou-se na cama do colega e fechou os olhos.

Fugaku mau entrou no quarto e já ligou a TV e o DVD, colocou um de seus filmes pornôs preferidos e foi logo tratando de tirar toda a roupa e começar a se tocar. O filme era gay, e nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, mas só casara com Mikoto porque tinha que seguir com sua linhagem sanguínea, porque preferia muito mais homens a mulheres.

Kakashi já dormia e nem ouviu qualquer gemido do Uchiha maior, ficando assim até a manhã seguinte. Acordou não tão cedo assim. Eram onze horas. Lavou a cara e a boca e vestiu-se de novo. Arrumou a cama e foi ver de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun! - chamou.

- Bom dia Kashi... - disse mau abrindo os olinhos - Dormiu bem?

- Dormi, sim. - deu-lhe um beijinho na testa. - E tu?

- Hai. - sorriu e foi logo ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. Assim que terminou voltou para o quarto encontrando Kakashi sentado em sua cama - Estou com fome.

- Então vamos ver do Fugaku-san. - pegou-o ao colo e levou-o. Foram até a cozinha e lá estava o Uchiha, comendo calado. - Ohayo, Fugaku-san.

Fugaku apenas meneou com a cabeça e continuou a comer. Como Sasuke já estava acostumado com aquilo, pulou do colo de Kakashi e sentou-se a mesa para também começar a comer.

- Venha comer Kashi, meu Otou-san sabe cozinhar muito bem.

- Hai. Com licença. - sentou-se à mesa e baixou a máscara, começando a comer.

Fugaku não pode deixar de notar a beleza do Hatake... Como queria poder possuir aquele garoto.

- Está gostosa a comida Kakashi-kun? - tinha um duplo sentido naquilo, mas infelizmente não era como ele queria.

- Hai... Bastante... - sorriu e continuou a comer.

Sasuke comeu rapidamente, e assim que acabou, sentou-se no colo de Kakashi.

- Termina logo Kashi, vamos brincar.

- Calma, lindo. Já vou. - sorriu-lhe.

Fugaku ficou com um pouco de ciúmes do filho, queria ter toda a atenção de Kakashi para si. Quis se bater por estar com ciúmes do filho de 5 anos.

- Vamos brincar de quê, Sasu? - acariciou a bochecha do menino enquanto comia.

- Vamos brincar de jogar shuriken, meu Aniki sempre brinca comigo. - já estava com umas na mão.

- Eu vou ganhar. - sorriu. - Sou expert com shurikens.

Brincaram a tarde toda, enquanto Fugaku apenas olhava de longe, desejando secretamente o amigo de seu filinho.

- Sasu, eu tenho que ir agora. - disse o Hatake, despedindo-se do menor com um selinho. - Ja ne, Fugaku-san. Arigatou. - fez uma referência e foi embora.

Sasuke e seu Otou-san foram para dentro de casa, seu Aniki ainda não havia chego...

†

Alguns dias se passaram. Sakumo não voltara a falar com Itachi, pois não se tinham encontrado e o Hatake andava aqui e ali em missões. Kakashi nem tanto, pois iria retirar-se da ANBU e ficar somente como jounin.

Itachi estava fazendo algumas missões sozinho, não por falta de shinobis, mas porque somente ele nas missões já era o suficiente. Não tinha tempo de ver nem mesmo seu Otouto.

Naquele momento, Kakashi passeava em Konoha. Tinha direito à sua folga. Com o colete verde e o resto das roupas azuis escuras, abancou-se no Ichiraku ramen. O seu pai estaria de regresso em algumas horas e estava ansioso por vê-lo. Sabia que depois desta difícil missão que Sakumo completara, teria um bom descanso.

- Miso ramen. - pediu, ficando ali a comer.

†

Horas depois, Sakumo chegou e reportou. Foi a casa e tomou um banho bem bom. Alimentou-se de jeito e saiu para encontrar o filho na área de treinos.

- Yo, musuko. - sorriu.

- Oh, Tou-san. - abraçou o pai. - Hoje vamos comer fora, né? Pareces-me bem.

- Estou ótimo. A missão foi um sucesso.

Ficaram por ali e conversaram sobre detalhes até á hora da janta.

†

Naquela noite, Itachi que acabara de chegar de uma missão, resolveu ir comer fora, o clima ainda estava tenso em sua casa, já que sua mãe ainda não voltara. Foi a um restaurante simples, mas que era muito bom e bem agradável. Pediu um ramen e de sobremesa dango.

Kakashi e Sakumo chegaram ali instantes depois.

- Oh, é o Itachi. - apontou a mesa e foi logo na frente. Sakumo segui-o. - Yo, Itachi! Podemos sentar-nos?

- Claro. - sorriu ao ver Kakashi, mas ao olhar para Sakumo, não pode deixar de ficar envergonhado, principalmente depois daquela noite em que se declarou ao maior - Como estão?

- Bem. - respondeu Sakumo, sentando-se e sorrindo. - Voltei de missão. E tu?

- Cheguei quase agora. Só reportei e tomei um banho antes de vir para cá... Kakashi, soube que vai deixar a ANBU, foi algo que eu fiz como teu capitão?

- Haha... Não. Estou só um pouco farto. Quero só ficar como jounin, mesmo.

- Tudo bem então, mas saiba que vai nos fazer muita falta, principalmente porque é um excelente shinobi. Pelo visto vou ficar com uma vaga no meu time, mas vai ser difícil arrumar alguém que queira ter como capitão um garoto de 15 anos.

- Boa sorte. Mas tu por ti só já és bom. - sorriu. - Né, pai?

- Hã? - acordou dos devaneios. - Sim, acho que sim.

Kakashi riu.

- Seu pai está num mundo um pouco distante Kakashi. - riu - Em que pensava, Sakumo?

- Em ti.

- Não estava brincando, Sakumo. Fale a verdade, em que estava pensando? - olhou para Kakashi, estava um pouco envergonhado.

- É a verdade. - falou, meio irritado.

- Entendo... E desde quando está pensando em mim? Porque não consegui te tirar da cabeça desde nossa missão juntos. - sorriu envergonhado para Kakashi, sabia que falava com o pai dele, mas não podia mais esconder aquilo do amigo.

- Desde aquele dia... - confessou. - É que o que tu me disseste só me deixou mais desejoso de te pegar.

- Pelo jeito a única coisa que você quer é me pegar, já eu... - ficou triste com o que ouviu.

- Não consigo evitar. Gomen.

Kakashi ouvia com atenção, mas nada dizia.

- Tudo bem. - nesse momento a comida chegou, e todos começaram a comer em silencio.

- A culpa é minha. Sou mais velho, devia ter juízo. – disse, depois de um tempo.

- Esqueça isso Sakumo-san. Eu que sou muito novo e ingênuo por aqui, achei que um homem maduro pudesse querer algo comigo, mas como eu disse naquela noite, ninguém nunca irá querer algo comigo.

- Eu... Não te conheço... Mas desejo-te... - corou um pouco. - Talvez se eu te conhecer melhor...

- Podemos até nos conhecer melhor, mas não farei sexo com você até você estar decidido de alguma coisa.

- Porque é que transas com outros e comigo não?

- Porque era em missão, ou então eu não gostava deles, com você é diferente, gosto e muito de ti, não vou me magoar só para satisfazer suas necessidades.

- Itachi, porque não experimentas? - indagou Kakashi, comendo. - Tentar não custa.

- Se não for contigo, eu satisfaço-me com outra pessoa. Deixa, Kashi. - disse Sakumo, bebendo sake.

- Ouviu o que ele disse Kakashi? Como posso querer transar com um homem que gosto sendo que ele pode muito bem pegar qualquer um para se satisfazer? Se ele quisesse algo comigo, tentaria ele me conhecer melhor. - terminou de comer e tomou seu sake de uma vez só.

- Quem sabe vocês não se conhecem mesmo bem na cama?

- Um dia pode ser, mas não hoje. - se levantou - Com licença, vou treinar um pouco. - se retirou dali indo para o centro de treinamento com shurikens.

- Oh... - Kakashi ficou boquiaberto e terminou de comer. - Vou até casa dos Uchiha. - e saiu.

Sakumo ficou ali mais um pouco e depois foi ter com Itachi. Abraçou-o por trás e beijou-lhe a nuca.

- Podia ter morrido. - disse com algumas shurikens nas mãos - Pra tua sorte eu conheço teu chakra, se não, você já estaria morto.

- Azar. - sorriu e fez carinho na bochecha do rapaz.

- O que queres? Já não pedi para não fazer isso a não ser que queira algo sério? Ou acha que um tempinho depois eu já vou me entregar a você?

- Itachi... Eu... Olha, eu não vou ficar mais com desejo de transar contigo. Vou procurar outra pessoa. Ja ne. - e sumiu.

- Sakumo... - disse baixo e caiu ajoelhado no chão, chorava baixinho, não acreditava que deixara seu amor escapar...

Sakumo foi para casa e deitou-se na cama. Estava cansado da missão e só queria dormir.

Kakashi, por sua vez, aproveitou ainda ser cedo para ir ver o pequeno Sasuke, o qual já não via fazia dias. Tocou à campainha.

Fugaku estava mais do que irritado por falta de sexo, e a ultima coisa que queria era ver alguém em sua casa. Abriu a porta rudemente, e não se surpreendeu com quem estava parado ali.

- O Sasuke está no quarto dele. - disse já indo para a sala e deixando kakashi na entrada.

- _"Voltou a ser ranzinza..."_ - pensou, entrando e indo ter com o menino.

- Bem que eu podia pegar ele... - disse Fugaku em voz alta, achando que Kakashi já estaria dentro do quarto de Sasuke.

- Pegar quem?

- Você estava ai ainda... - olhou o jovem de cima a baixo e lambeu os lábios - Pegar você. Algum problema?

- Quer pegar-me?

- E muito. - disse já pressionando Kakashi na parede.

- Hm... Eu vim ver o Sasuke. - afastou-se e foi embora dali, para o quarto do menino.

- Mas ainda vai ter que passar por mim para ir embora. - sorriu safadamente.

- Olá, garoto. - sorriu a Sasuke.

- Kashi. - disse já correndo e pulando em Kakashi - Achei que não gostava mais de mim, faz tempo que não vem me ver.

- Gomen, amor. - beijou-lhe o rosto e segurou-o. - Queres fazer algo antes de dormires?

- Não sei, o que podemos fazer? - olhava todo feliz ao maior.

- Jogar algo. - o olho direito do maior brilhou. O outro andava oculto.

- Você escolhe então.

- Vamos jogar Playstation.

- Tá bom, mas tem que ser um jogo de luta.

- Claro. Não me ganhas.

- Ganho sim, ganho até mesmo do meu Aniki. - sorriu convencido.

- Mas eu tenho o sharingan e sou mais gostoso.

- E quem disse que ele não tem? E prefiro ele, é bem mais gostoso que você.

- Eu sei que ele tem. - ficou com cara de entediado. - E se tu preferes ele, tudo bem. - tirou a máscara e sorriu. - Vamos.

- Hai. - ficaram brincando por mais ou menos umas duas horas, até que Sasuke já não aguentava mais jogar devido ao sono - Kashi, to com muito soninho, e tá empatado, vemos quem ganha à melhor amanha...

- Hai, bonequinho. - deu-lhe um selinho. - Oyasumi.

- Oyasumi. - trocou a roupa e deitou, quase no mesmo instante adormeceu.

- Que lindo... - sussurrou e saiu do quarto, para ir embora.

- Boa noite, Fugaku-san. - disse ao maior.

- Já vai embora? - disse olhando desejosamente o menor.

- Já brinquei tudo com Sasuke por hoje. - fez uma reverência e saiu.

Fugaku ficou olhando kakashi ir embora, desejoso pelo dia que o veria novamente para poder tentar fazer alguma coisa com ele...

O Hatake voltou atrás.

- Quer comer-me?

- Eu quero, mas você fica fazendo cu doce.

- Vamos transar, então. Não tenho transado e estou com vontade.

- Nossa, pelo jeito o garotinho mudou de idéia. - sorriu safadamente e já juntou o corpo do Hatake ao seu - Vou te fazer delirar a noite inteira.

- Ótimo. - baixou a máscara e beijou o homem.

Respondeu com vontade ao beijo, chupava deliciado aquela boca pequena e delicada. Era tudo que queria... Apertou a bunda do grisalho e ergueu-o, levando para seu quarto e se jogando junto com ele na cama.

- Hmm... Vem logo, oji-san... - despiu a camisola, beijando-o.

- Não quero que me chame assim... Só de Fugaku, minha delicia. - não resistiu e começou a chupar o pescoço de Kakashi, enquanto com as mãos, apertava cada pedacinho daquele corpinho delicioso.

- Hai... - Kakashi deixou-se tocar e acariciou os cabelos do maior, incentivando-o a chupar-lhe o pescoço, zona na qual era muito sensível e chegava a sentir cócegas. - Ah... Haha...

- Ria enquanto pode, porque daqui a pouco você vai é gemer alto e delirar de tesão. - desceu os lábios para o peito do menor e ali lambeu e chupou os mamilos rosados do Hatake.

- Hmm... Gritar e delirar é bem melhor que rir, tesudo. - arqueou um pouco as costas. - Vá, também quero dar prazer, Fugaku-san...

Riu um pouco antes de fazer seu próximo movimento, desceu os lábios por todo o corpo do menor, e de uma só ver engoliu inteiro o membro já teso do menor.

- Fugaku-san! - sentou-se na cama, irritado. - Eu falei que quero dar-te prazer também. - afastou-o do seu membro e deitou-se por cima dele, começando a tirar aquelas vestes desnecessárias.

- Não quero isso agora, quero é te chupar inteirinho... - tentou tirar o menor de cima de si, mas não tinha força suficiente, ele era um shinobi muito bem treinado, e era bem forte.

- Hmm... Tu vais é acatar o que eu digo. - encostou o indicador nos lábios do maior. O olho direito percorria o corpo até ao membro. - Grande... - abocanhou.

- Hummm... Delicia heim garotinho. - curvou o corpo para a frente, fazendo assim o Hatake engolir todo seu pau.

- Ahn... - sugou com vontade, completamente deliciado com aquele membro. Acariciou as coxas do homem.

Não resistiu e segurou o cabelo do menor, ajudando assim com os movimentos de sobe e desce, gemendo loucamente cada vez mais.

- Hmm... - deixou a glande tocar a garganta e ficou ali por uns segundos. Tirou a boca e sorriu, voltando a chupar.

- Não é justo... Hmmm... Também quero te chupar.

- Vá... - deitou-se na cama. - Vem para cima de mim e já sabes o que vamos fazer. - sorriu travesso.

Fugaku também sorriu, mas preferiu inverter as posições, colocou o menor por cima e já passou a chupar aquele membro delicioso. Podia ter uma visão maravilhosa dali, e aproveitando a lubrificação de sua própria saliva, meteu um dedo no menor, já preparando-o para o que viria a seguir.

- Não preciso disso. - informou, lambendo o chupa-chupa que tinha na mão. - Hm... Delicioso...

- Delicioso é você... Hmmm... - sugou com vontade aquele membro que o fazia delirar.

- E faz a depilação... - riu e passou a mão nas coxas lisinhas. - Hm... Ah...

- Kashi... Não me aguento mais, quero me enterrar inteiro em você...

- Hai... Vem. - sorriu de modo perverso e abriu-se na cama, esperando-o.

- Com todo o prazer. - sorriu safadamente e se encaixou no meio das pernas do menor, ficou olhando naqueles olhos, um negro e o outro com o sharingan... Não resistiu e se enfiou com tudo no interior do menor - Ahhh... Delicia de corpo apertadinho.

- Ahhhh... Que gostosura de pau... - arfou um pouco e logo rebolou.

- Não faz assim... Vou ficar louco com esse teu rabinho... - estocava lentamente, mas bem forte e bem fundo.

- Hm... E eu, que tenho esse... Pauzão... Aqui dentro? - meteu ali dois dedos. - Ahn...

- Pelo jeito, parece que aguenta bem mais que meu pau aqui dentro... Vou te dar uma coisinha... - concentrou chakra em seu membro, e este cresceu e inchou ficando o dobro da grossura - Ainda está pequeno, criança?

- Oh... Assim é bem melhor... Hmmm... Vá, com força...

Babou muito com aquele volume todo.

- Como quiser... - colocou o Hatake de quatro e voltou a meter com tudo. Entrava e saia com força daquele interior delicioso. Gemia alto, não tinha como não fazê-lo.

- Vai acordar... Hmm... O Sasu... - jogou-se contra o quadril do homem. - Ah... Amo ter um... Bom pau dentro... De mim... Fode-me gostoso!

- Fodo sim, meu pequeno... - investiu com mais força ainda - Não se preocupe, esse quarto não deixa o som passar durante a noite, o Sasu... Nada vai saber.

- Yokatta... Ahn... Assim é que está gostoso... Ahhh... - empinou, mais o rabinho.

- Geme pra mim delicia, geme que eu te fodo mais ainda. - não parava de estocar fortemente, aquilo já estava insano, mas por ele, ficaria mais ainda.

- Fugaku-san... Mete mais... Nesse rabinho... Fode este safado sem vergonha... - fez movimentos com o quadril.

- Fodo sim... Hmmm... Mas não vou aguentar por muito mais tempo... Vou acabar gozando...

- Então goza, tesudo... Mela o meu rabinho...

- Com todo o prazer... – por não se aguentar mais, com apenas mais umas bombadas, gozou intensamente, gemendo bem alto – Ahhhhhhhh... Kashiiii... Que deliciaaaaaa...

- Ah... Ahn... Que... Hot... - gemeu, arqueando as costas e abrindo muito os olhos. - Hmm... Fugaku...

- Assim mesmo delicia... Geme e goza pra mim... Quero esse teu leitinho... - segurou firme o Hatake e estocou mais fundo ainda, atingindo a próstata do menor.

- Ahhhhh... - não aguentou mais e gozou na mão do mais velho. - Hmmm... Delícia, caralho!

- Realmente, uma delicia... - deitou ao lado do menor - Nossa, eu tava precisando disso, e você... Você um tesão Hatake.

- Arigatou, Fugaku-sama... - suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Durma... Você deve estar precisando descansar. - trouxe o menor para seu peito e também fechou os olhos.

- Hm... - beijou ali e adormeceu.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

Fugaku acordou na manha seguinte com Kakashi ainda em seus braços, sorriu ao ver o menor dormindo tranquilamente, mas não gostou nada do que ouviu a seguir, seu filho Itachi pelo jeito acabara de chegar em casa, não podia deixar que ele visse aquela cena.

- Ah! - Kakashi acordou e pulou da cama, começou a vestir-se. - Gotta go.

- Saia pela janela, vou distrair o Itachi na cozinha. - Fugaku também se levantou e depois de estar pronto, foi até a cozinha onde o filho se encontrava.

- Hai. - saiu e foi embora.

Itachi olhou o pai que acabara de entrar na cozinha, achou ele um pouco diferente, mais feliz, mas nada comentou e continuou a comer. Fugaku que se sentou a mesa com o filho também nada disse, só queria era dar tempo para o Hatake sair dali. Também comeu junto com os filhos, já que Sasuke acabara de chegar.

Kakashi chegou em casa e encontrou Sakumo a dormir. Deu-lhe um selinho e foi tomar banho, para logo depois ir treinar.

Quando entrou no banheiro, viu alguém lá. Era Tenzou.

- Tenzou, que fazes aqui?

- E-Eu? K-Kakashi-senpai... Eu...

- Oh... Parece que o meu pai pegou alguém... - sorriu e despiu-se, entrando no duche.

- H-Hai... - corou e voltou para a cama.

†

Itachi depois do café da manha, resolveu ir falar com Sakumo, se arrependeu muito de como tinha agido na noite anterior. Tomou um banho e foi até a casa dos Hatake. Chegando lá tocou a campainha e esperou. Foi Kakashi que abriu.

- Oi, Itachi. Tudo bem?

- Hai. - sorriu fracamente - Poderia falar com seu pai? Queria me desculpar por ontem de noite, no campo de treinamento...

- Er... Ele não está.

- Está sim Kakashi... Assim que eu cheguei, ouvi a voz dele.

- Er... Ok, mas ele está com o Tenzou.

- Entendo... - olhou para baixo, triste - Quero só me desculpar, não vou demorar muito. - disse já entrando na casa e dando de cara com Tenzou e Sakumo se beijando na sala - Sakumo...

- Hm... - o homem olhou e corou um pouco. Levantou-se do sofá. - O-Ohayou, Itachi...

- Ohayo... Tenzou. - cumprimentou-o com a cabeça - Vim só me desculpar por ontem, mas parece que interrompi alguma coisa. Não queria atrapalhar.

- Não tem mal, não interrompeste nada. Desculpar pelo quê?

- Pelo que te falei... Não devia ter sido tão certinho... Mas acho que cheguei tarde demais.

- Hm... Acontece. - mexeu no cabelo. - Eu peguei o Tenzou só porque não havia mais ninguém...

- Entendo você, é homem, tem suas necessidades. - olhou com ódio para Tenzou - Não vou mais atrapalhar, já estou indo. - disse já se dirigindo para a porta.

- Não atrapalhas nada... Podemos ficar esta noite por aqui? - indagou.

- Tanto faz... Mais tarde me procura se quiser mesmo que eu fique aqui, afinal, pode ter alguma outra coisa mais interessante para fazer. - e com uma ultima olhada para o casalzinho, saiu dali para ir treinar.

- Ai... - suspirou, voltando para Tenzou, com quem ficou o resto do dia. Kakashi saiu para treinar.

†

Itachi treinou pelo resto do dia, gostava de treinar sozinho, por esse motivo estava solitário naquele campo enorme. Pensava no que havia visto na casa dos Hatake, e não gostava nada daquilo que havia visto.

- Maldito... - praguejou em voz alta, errando outra shuriken.

- Nani? - indagou Kakashi.

- Porra Kakashi, que susto do caralho. - acabou falando coisas que não falava - Gomenasai... Estava distraído.

- Não tem problema. É por causa do meu pai?

- Hai. - suspirou - Não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça, bem que eu queria, principalmente depois de hoje de manha...

- O meu pai pegou o Tenzou porque não está com ninguém há muito tempo. Ainda por cima sente-se velho, e ficar com o Tenzou esta noite fê-lo recuperar aquela confiança que todo o jovem tem.

- Certo... Mas acho que não é querer demais conhecer um pouco o homem que eu estou amando antes de ir com ele para a cama.

- Se o amas, devias conhecê-lo bem o suficiente. - sorriu por trás.

- E para isso preciso ir para cama com ele?

- Não. O que eu quis dizer foi que, se o amas, já o deves conhecer minimamente.

- Isso é o mais estranho, não o conheço, nem mesmo um pouco, mas o jeito dele me cativou de uma forma...

- Bem, então faz o que quiseres. Eu nunca me apaixonei, mesmo...

- Então porque eu o vi saindo da minha casa hoje de manha? - sorriu - Acha que não conheço meu pai, e se você estivesse lá para ver o Sasuke, não teria saindo correndo, e da janela do quarto dos meus pais.

- O que tem isso a ver? Eu estive lá e transei com ele. Mas não estou apaixonado.

- Mas para ficar é fácil... E também, já está na hora de meu pai achar alguém que ele realmente goste, porque sei que o casamento dele com minha mãe é uma farsa, contanto que ela tem um amante e ele sabe, mas mais ninguém do clã pode saber, nem mesmo de Konoha.

- Hm... Nós só transámos. - sorriu. - Vou indo buscar o Sasuke para jantar. Ja ne.

- Espera. Queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Nani?

- O que acha... Do que teu pai me pediu hoje de manha, sobre eu ir pra lá esta noite?

- Hm... Acho que é uma oportunidade boa para vocês transarem e tu veres como o meu pai é bom de cama. E para ele ver que tu és um garoto e tanto. Ele apaixona-se.

- Certo. - sorriu - Vou para lá daqui a pouco então, vou só passar em casa e tomar um banho, passei o dia inteiro treinando.

- Vou contigo, então. - abraçou o rapaz por trás e beijou-lhe o pescoço, indo para o distrito Uchiha.

†

Chegando a sua casa, Itachi foi logo ao banheiro tomar um merecido banho, enquanto Kakashi ficou na sala com Fugaku. Sasuke estava brincando no quarto esperando a hora de ir para a casa do Hatake.

- Bem, vou ver o Sasu. - levantou-se do sofá e foi até ao quarto do menor.

Itachi assim que saiu do banho, ouviu Kakashi brincando com Sasuke. Trocou-se e foi ter com os dois no quarto.

- Estou pronto. Assim que quiserem podemos ir.

- Eu vou levar o menino a comer fora... E vou mais daqui a nada. - sorriu ao moreno. - Podes ir sozinho, o pai não morde. Quer dizer, só se pedires... Hihi...

- Muito engraçado Kakashi... - foi até o irmão e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, depois saiu de lá rapidamente.

- Vamos até à sala? Quero ganhar-te na PS, mor. - deu um beijo na bochecha do menino.

- Hai. - sorriu e acompanhou o maior.

Enquanto isso, Itachi chegava a casa de Sakumo, estava um pouco nervoso, e esperava seriamente que não encontra-se Tenzou lá, ou seria capaz de fazer uma merda das grandes. Tocou a campainha e esperou. Sakumo foi logo abrir. Estava sozinho em casa.

- O-Oi... Não esperava que viesses mesmo...

- Você me chamou... E eu andei conversando com Kakashi.

- Hai. - puxou-o para si e fechou a porta.

- Sakumo... - olhava bem de perto o maior, seu coração batia forte.

- Vem comigo. Vou mostrar o que um verdadeiro homem faz com um garoto indefeso como tu. - pegou-o no colo e desapareceu para o quarto.

- Indefeso, eu? - caiu na gargalhada - Tudo bem, senhor experiente, vamos ver o que um homem como você faz com um garotinho como eu.

Arrancou as roupas de ambos e deitou-se por cima do menino, já o acariciando e lambendo.

- Hm... Que pele macia e gostosa... - mordeu um pouco do peito. - Tesão...

- Ahh... Gostosa é a tua... - passava as mãos por todo aquele corpo divino, marcando-o com suas unhas.

- Isso é para deixar a marca de que sou teu? - sorriu e massageou o membro do Uchiha com ambas as mãos.

- Hai... Vai ser meu, e só meu... Hmmmm... - se contorcia de tesão, aquele homem era tudo que sempre quis.

Deu um sorrisinho e deu vários selinhos no pénis semi-ereto do rapaz. Desde a base até a glande rosada, a qual molhou com saliva para depois abocanhar.

- Ahhhhhhhhh... Sakumoooo... - gritou alto de tesão, nunca imaginaria que aquela boca era tão deliciosa, tão quente... - Mais... Quero mais dessa... Boca... Hmmm...

- É para já, bebé... - foi mais fundo que a glande e engoliu tudo até aos testículos, passando a língua onde podia.

- Ahh... - não conseguia parar de gemer, aquilo era bom demais. Segurou com firmeza o cabelo do maior, forçando assim este a não sair de onde estava.

A mão de Sakumo movia-se no próprio membro, masturbando-se. Deixou-se ficar com a boca a acolher o membro grande e grosso de Itachi. Queria dar o máximo de prazer possível àquele garotinho lindo que lhe devolvia a confiança toda.

Itachi se contorcia de prazer, nunca recebera tanto prazer quanto recebia agora, talvez fosse porque estava recebendo do homem que amava... Movia seu membro pra cima e pra baixo, como se fode-se a boca do maior, fazendo assim o prazer se intensificar mais ainda.

Sakumo amava aquilo. O seu bebé mandava bem ali. Acariciou-lhe as coxas e fez festinhas na entradinha rosada do Uchiha, sugando-lhe o tesão enquanto isso.

- Hmmm... Ahnnn...

- Não faz assim Sakumo... Vou enlouquecer de tanto tesão... Hmm... Ahh... - não aguentava, rebolava safadamente tentando enfiar os dedos do maior para dentro de si.

Tirou a boca do pénis do garoto.

- Nada de safadeza na minha santa casa... Uma coisa de cada vez...

- Mas Sakumo... - fez uma carinha de tristeza.

- É assim mesmo, seu safado. - enfiou dois dedos bem fundos no rabinho do menino.

- Isso... Assim... Hmmm... - rebolava gostosamente nos dedos do maior, se com os dedos era daquele jeito, estava mais que ansioso para provar o pau dele.

- E agora... - meteu o pénis do menino de novo na boca e sugou com força e rapidez, enquanto bombava os dedos no rabinho dele.

- Ahh... Isso é... Maravilho... Sakumo-san... Hummm... Vou acabar... Enlouquecendo desse jeito... - não se segurava mais, gemia alto com o prazer que recebia, mas também pudera, aquilo estava fantástico.

- Hmm... Há melhor... - pegou a mão do garoto e fê-lo masturbar o membro. - É grosso o suficiente, safadão?

- Hai... É muito grosso... E grande... Hmmm... - só de sentir o membro do maior em sua mão já ficou mais ereto do que estava, não via a hora de senti-lo dentro de si.

- Tens que vir pegá-lo, bebé... - sorriu safadamente e parou de chupá-lo. - Hm... Já tá todo tesudo...

- Você é muito safado. - engatinhou até o maior e sentou em cima dele - Agora quero ver você gemer... - sentou com tudo no pau do maior - Aaahhhh...

- Ahnnnn! - abriu bem a boca para puxar o ar e soltar o gemido. - Que boooooommmm...

- Hehehe... - sorriu vendo a expressão do mais velho. Começou a cavalgar com voracidade, subia e descia frenéticamente naquele pau delicioso - Ahh... Sakumoooo... Que pau gostoso...

- Hmm... Tachi, que rabinho apertado... - fez um bunshin e este começou a masturbar o menino, tocar-lhe os mamilos e beijar-lhe o pescoço, atrás do garoto.

- Safado... Humm... - estava enlouquecendo com aquilo tudo. O maior estava levando-o a loucura.

- Eu é que sou? - sorriu e beijou-lhe a boca com desespero, movendo-se para o interior do garoto num rtimo frenético.

Itachi não sabia se gemia, gritava ou clamava pelo nome do maior, aquilo estava muito melhor do que um dia imaginara. Se inclinou por sobre o maior e ficou descendo mais forte o rabinho, fazendo assim, o bushin se roçar em suas costas, coisa que adorou sentir.

- Que tal dois, amor?

O bunshin começou a roçar o seu membro ali.

- Hai... - a ansiedade foi enorme, queria e muito sentir os dois dentro de si.

O bunshin do Sakumo sorriu e meteu ali também o seu pau, gemendo.

- Ahhhh! - gemeram os dois grisalhos, movendo-se freneticamente. O Hatake real sentia muito prazer, roçando o seu pau no outro.

- Hmmm... - apesar de sentir um pouco de dor, sabia que logo passaria, e aquilo estava melhor ainda, nunca fizera nada do tipo, e a experiencia estava sendo incrivel - Faz só um pouco mais devagar... É muito pau pro meu rabinho...

- Ok, meu bebé... - fez uma voz fofa para o menino e abrandou. O bunshin fez o mesmo, retardando e continuando a masturbar o Uchiha.

- Assim... Tá melhor... Aaahhh... - a dor começou a passar, e o prazer ia voltando a ser inigualável.

Sakumo abriu-lhe as pernas ao máximo e aí os dois grisalhos foderam Itachi como nunca antes naquela noite. Batiam-lhe no bumbum, beijavam-no, mordiam-no. Uma verdadeira loucura prazerosa.

Itachi não sabia fazer outra coisa a não ser gritar de prazer. Aquilo era de mais para si, acabaria gozando antes do que queria.

- Tá bom, Tachi? - mordeu-lhe um mamilo e fez o bunshin chupar o pau do rapaz, que precisava de atenção.

- Hai... Mas... Me faz gozar Sakumo... Onegai... - já não aguentava mais aquilo, necessitava e muito gozar.

- Hmm... Hai... - meteram mais depressa e sugou todinho o pau do amante.

- Assim... Hmmmm... - não aguentou mais, e assim que sentiu ambos atingirem sua próstata, gozou deliciosamente - Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Sakumooooooooo...

- Ahn! - o maior também gozou. Melou todo o rabinho do moreno e desfez o bunshin, ganhando duas vezes mais prazer. Arqueou as costas, tremendo.

Itachi que estava sem forçar, ficou deitado no corpo do maior. Não conseguiria se mover mesmo se tentasse. Arfava, recuperando o ar aos poucos.

Sakumo beijou-lhe a testa e ficou com ele ali, já pronto para dormir.

- Ai shiterumo. - disse pouco antes de dormir nos braços do maior.

Este ficou a afagá-lo, sussurrando coisas bonitas no ouvido dele.

†

Mais cedo naquela mesma noite, assim que Itach saiu de casa, Kakashi e Sasuke ficaram jogando por um tempo, mas logo quiseram ir comer.

- Vamos comer onde, Kashi? - dizia já empolgado para sair com o maior.

- Tu é que sabes onde vamos. Tu é que escolhes. - mimava-o no seu colo, numa das poltronas. Na outra estava Fugaku.

- Vamos ou Ichiraku então. Adoro o ramen de lá. - sorriu para o maior.

Fugaku olhava a cena, não gostando nada do que estava vendo. Queria poder ter mais do que tivera com Kakashi.

- Também adoro. - deu um selinho no menor e levantou-se, com ele no colo. - Vamos lá, então. Ja ne, Fugaku-san. - fez uma reverência e estendeu Sasuke, para que este se despedisse o moreno.

- Tchau, Otou-san. - beijou o maior na bochecha - Vamos Kashi.

- Hai. Ja ne. - sorriu por trás da máscara e foi embora com o pequeno Uchiha.

Foram juntos ao Ichiraku e comeram muito. Kakashi pagou e depois foram dar uma voltinha até um lago. Ficaram a falar e a fazer brincadeiras de criança.

- Vamos para casa?

- Kashi, eu queria poder dormir na tua casa, você nunca me deixou dormir lá com você. - fez uma carinha de pidão.

- Er... As coisas lá estão agitadas... Eu próprio não vou dormir lá.

- Vai dormir na minha casa então? - sorriu se empolgando.

- Pode ser. - sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios num selinho.

- Dorme no meu quarto comigo?

- Hai. - fez cócegas na barriguinha dele.

Ficaram brincando até chegar na casa de Sasuke. Este correu direto para seu quarto, indo arrumar a cama para poder dormir com o maior.

Kakashi foi até à cozinha beber água. Achava o pequeno uma gracinha. Pegou um copo e meteu água, bebendo.

Fugaku que estava em seu quarto, ouviu seu filho chegar com o "amiguinho". Foi até a cozinha, onde sabia que Kakashi estava. Ficou parado na porta olhando-o.

- Sentiu saudades e veio transar comigo novamente? - soriu presunçoso.

- Not really... Vim trazer o Sasuke e dormir com ele. - sorriu de volta, terminando de beber a água.

- Pelo jeito ta gamado no meu filho mais novo. - olhou o menor de cima a baixo.

- Sou só amigo dele.

- Veremos futuramente. Bem, já que vai dormir, boa noite. - se retirou da cozinha indo para seu quarto.

- Hmpf. - saiu dalo também e foi para o quarto de Sasuke, onde se despiu e deitou.

- Kashi... - disse Sasuke já quase dormindo - Me conta uma história?

- Uma história? - arqueou uma sobrancelha, deitado ao lado dele. - Não tem jeito para isso, bebé... - abraçou-o e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Chato. - fez biquinho - Tudo bem, boa noite.

- Oyasumi. - deu-lhe um selinho e fechou os olhos, esperando adormecer.

Fugaku foi até o quarto do filho, ficou olhando os dois ali deitados. Pareciam dormir profundamente. Sorriu levemente e voltou para seu quarto.

- Fugaku?

- Fale. - ao ouvir seu nome voltou até o quarto do filho - O que quer?

- Vamos jogar algo? - indagou. - É cedo demais para eu dormir.

- E pretendo jogar o que? - olhava desejodamente ao menor.

- Não olhe assim para mim. Não gosto... - queixou-se.

- Não foi o que me pareceu na outra noite. - disse sério - Mas tanto faz pra mim. Vamos jogar o que você quiser.

- Aquilo foi só uma noite. - foi até à sala com Fugaku. - Vamos jogar Resident Evil.

- Hai. - seguiu o menor e ficou com este jogando por uma boa parte da noite.

Logo o Hatake sentiu sono e encostou a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

Fugaku não fez nada para tira-lo dali. Continuou jogando com o menor encostado em seu ombro.

- Se quiser, pode ir para a cama dormir.

- Hai. - bocejou e levantou-se, indo embora.

Fugaku ficou mais um pouco jogando, não tinha esse costume, mas estava se divertindo. Após um tempo, foi apra seu quarto dormir.

Kakashi estava lá, todo esparramado na cama. Nuzinho.

Fugaku foi obrigado a parar na porta e admirar a beleza que se encontrava em sua cama. Sorriu safadamente, tirando a roupa logo em seguida. Não se seguraria, e também, se o menor não quisesse, não tivesse provocado-o. Abriu as pernas de Kakashi e se encaixou ali, roçou seu membro já duro na entrada do Hatake, mas como não aguentava mais, precisava possui-lo, meteu devagar naquela entradinha deliciosamente apertada.

- Hmmm... Estava desejoso de vir aqui, né? - sorriu e empinou-se, rebolando.

- Muito... Humm... - começou a fazer movimentos um pouco mais rápidos, mas nada muito exagerado, queria aproveitar aquela entradinha completamente - É uma delica Kashi, sabia? Tem um rabinho muito gostoso.

- Sabia... Toda a gente diz isso... Hmm... - mordeu o lábio e arqueou as costas, expondo mais a entradinha. - Bomba aí...

- Iie... Quero aproveitar você todinho... Vamos bem devagar... - riu com o que disse, sabia que o Hatake queria mais rapido, mas não faria gosto dele.

- Então é a última vez que transamos. - fez uma cara de desafio.

- Não ligo... E sei que vai vim atrásde mim depois, sou irresistível. - deu uma bombada mais forte, mas voltou a fazer lentamente.

- Acha? - olhou-o. - Hmpf, não vou vir mais, então.

- Pare de ser criança kakashi, e aproveite a noite como um bom adulto faz. - falou sério, metendo forte no interior do menor - Se é assim que quer, é assim que vai ter. - bombava muito forte, não queria nem saber se irira machucar o menor ou não, ele mesmo que havia pedido por aquilo.

- Hmm... Assim que é bom... Ah... - gemia alto, rebolando. Os cabelos colados na testa e no pescoço. Rebolava rapidamente e jogava-se muito contra o homem, sentindo o pénis dele na próstata.

- Cachorro... Safado... - investia com raiva no Hatake, não sabia de onde vinha aquilo, mas uma coisa era fato, não gostou nem um pouco de quando ele falou que todo mundo o achava gostoso... Queria ele só para si, não queria ter que saber que outros também metiam com ele.

- A-Algo errado...? Fugaku-san... - gemeu de prazer, masturbando-se rapidamente. Passou o dedo na boca e estimulou um mamilo.

- Não é nada. - disse, continuando a bombar forte no menor.

- Hai... - deixou-se estar, sempre a levar no rabinho, gemendo e estimulando cada orgão. - Hmm... Vou gozar...

- Então goza pra mim... - segurou mais forte o grisalho, e bombou com toda a força que tinha e velocidade.

Todo o corpo do grisalho oscilava e tremia.

- Hm... Hm... Ahhhhhh! - gritou e ejaculou nos lençóis do homem. - Fu...

- Kashi... - não aguentou sentir o interior do menor se contrair em seu pau, e acabou gozando naquele rabinho delicioso.

- Ahn... - mole, desabou na cama e fechou os olhos.

Fugaku foi ao banheiro se limpar, qund voltou dietou na cama e abraçou kakashi.

- Vou voltar para o quarto de Sasuke. - afastou-se e foi ao banheiro limpar-se também.

- Você que sabe. - disse indiferente, fechando os olhos em seguida e adormecendo.

Kakashi foi para o quarto do rapaz e deitou-se com ele, dormindo logo.

†

No dia seguinte, acordou com Sasuke sentadinho na sua barriga. Olhou-o e sorriu. Era um menino muito animado.

- Ohayou, bebé!

- Ohayo Kashi. - sorriu lindamente - Vamos a sua casa? Meu pai ta muito chato hoje.

- Ok, lindo. - levantou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente. - Já comeste?

- Iie, mas do jeito que meu Otou-san tá... Prefiro comer em outro lugar.

- Ok. Vamos comer fora e depois vamos na cachoeira.

- Hai. - colocou uma roupa e saiu com Kakashi dali, não queria nem mesmo ter que cruzar o caminho do pai.

Kakashi levou-o a tomar o pequeno almoço numa pastelaria e depois foram tomar banho na cachoeira. Molharam-se e deram selinhos

†

Itachi acordou tarde na manha seguinte, já era quase hora do almoço. Espreguiçou-se e sentiu alguem do seu lado. Sorriu ao notar que era Sakumo ali, e que ainda se encontrava na cama dele. Ficou parado, abraçado ao maior, pensando na noite maravilhosa que teve. Não pode deixar de rir um pouco.

- Ohayou, boneco... - o mais velho sorriu ao ANBU e beijou-o. - Dormiste bem?

- Melhor impossivel. - sorriu - E você?

- Também. - riu e beijou-o. - Vamos comer?

- Hai. Estou com muita fome. - levantou-se e foi fazer a higiene matinal. Colocou uma roupa - Já estou pronto.

Sakumo preparara tudo.

- Vai comendo que ja venho. - foi arranjar-se e voltou em 10 minutos.

Itachi comia deliciado com a comida do maior.

- Cozinha muito bem, está tudo uma delicia.

- Ainda bem, mor. Sempre cozinhei para o Kashi, quando ele era garoto.

Entendo. - sorriu - Cozinha tão bem quanto faz sexo... Mas por falar em Kakashi, cadê ele com meu otouto?

- Ele mandou um bunshin a avisar que tinha dormido lá e que de momento estavam a divertir-se na cachoeira.

- Que inveja deles. Queria poder ir para a cachoeira também, mas daqui a pouco tenho missão a fazer. - suspirou e terminou de comer.

- É? Espero que corra bem. - deu um beijo no menor e sorriu.

- Também espero. Desta vez estarei em missão com o time inteiro. - deu um beijo gostoso no maior - Vou indo Sakumo, tenho que arrumar minha coisas ainda. Ja ne.

- Ja ne, bonequinho. - apalpou-lhe o bumbum e acompanhou-o à porta, sorrindo bobamente.

Itachi saiude lá e foi direto para sua casa, tinha que separar tudo para a missão que faria. Sabia que esta tomaria um longo tempo, tempo este que não poderia ver Sakumo...

Sakumo foi até à cachoeira divertir-se com o pequeno Uchiha e com o filho. Ficaram o dia todo lá, brincando com o pequenote.

- Então, Sasu? Tá cansadinho?

- Hai. Já não aguento mais... - estava deitado na grama - Mas parece que o Kashi não se cansa nunca.

- Eu não canso nunca. - saiu da água, secou-se e vestiu-se. - Vá, vamos levar-te a casa.

Sakumo sorria apenas. Colocou-se de pé.

- Vou ver as missões. Ja ne. - e sumiu.

Sasuke levantou e foi com Kakashi para casa, já era bem tarde, precisava mesmo voltar.

Kakashi tocou e esperou, engraçando com o pequeno.

Fugaku, que estava com um humor melhor, abriu a porta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ao ver o filho pegou-o no colo.

- Já estava me perguntando se não vinha mais pra casa, Sasuke. - deu um beijinho na bochecha do filho - Vai entrar Kakashi?

- Iie. Já estou indo. Ja ne. - e foi embora, após dar um beijo na bochechinha do seu fiel companheiro.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes, em A Little Piece of Heaven:_

_- Já estava me perguntando se não vinha mais pra casa, Sasuke. - deu um beijinho na bochecha do filho - Vai entrar Kakashi?_

_- Iie. Já estou indo. Ja ne. - e foi embora, após dar um beijo na bochechinha do seu fiel companheiro._

_Agora:_

Nesse momento, Mikoto apareceu ali, com a mala de viagem que levara quando fora visitar a prima.

- Tadaima... Oh, Kakashi-kun! - exclamou, sorrindo para o grisalho. - Por aqui? Brincando muito com o Sasuke-kun?

- Hai, Mikoto-san. - sorriu também. - Como correu lá?

- Ah, foi longo, mas passou.

- Kaa-san... - Sasuke correu e abraçou a mulher - Estava com saudades. Faz muito tempo que a senhora saiu, como está a prima? - amava sua mãe, por esse motivo que sentira tanta falta dela.

- Ela... Ela está bem. E eu também. - sorriu e pegou-o ao colo. - Fugaku, como foi por aqui?

- Correu tudo muito bem. - sorriu e olhou safadamente para Kakashi. Foi até Mikoto e lhe deu um beijo na testa - Que bom que sua prima já melhorou... Pelo tempo que demorou ela devia estar muito doente.

- É, mas melhorou. - sorriu e passou a mão na cara do homem.

- Eu vou indo. Ja ne, Sasuke. - deu um beijo no pequeno e foi embora.

- Esse garoto ficou bastante tempo aqui em casa, Sasuke ficou quase o tempo todo com ele. - olhava Kakashi ir embora, como queria tê-lo novamente.

- Mas isso é bom, né? O nosso Sasuke tem um amigo em quem podemos confiar. - fez festinhas na cara do garoto.

- E que amigo... - disse baixinho - Deve estar cansada, me dê suas malas que vou colocar no quarto. Vá descansar um pouco. A é, se tivesse chagado ontem veria o Itachi, ele saiu hoje para uma missão e vai passar alguns meses fora.

- Oh... Espero que corra tudo bem. - levou a mão ao peito e suspirou, indo para o quarto. - Arigatou, Fugaku.

Fugaku depois de colocar as malas da mulher no quarto, foi ficar um pouco com Sasuke do lado de fora da casa. Apesar de estar ali com o filho, não prestava nem um pouco de atenção nele, pensava era em Kakashi.

Naquela tarde, Sakumo assinara uma missão e partiria no dia seguinte com o restante esquadrão. Nessa noite, saiu com Kakashi. Ambos foram beber um pouco e o Hatake mais novo ficou conversando com Genma, um tokubetsu jounin bastante gostoso. Não tanto quanto Kakashi, mas ainda assim era um pedaço de mau caminho.

- Hm... Que tal irmos até minha casa hoje, Kakashi? - o moreno sorriu e tirou a agulha que sempre tinha na boca para beber o restante sake.

- Alinho. - o mascarado levantou-se e pagou a conta, saindo do estabelecimento com Genma. Foram até casa deste e lá ficaram, acordados a noite toda, dando prazer um ao outro. Quando a Sakumo, pensava em Itachi. Terminou no bar e foi dormir, pois no dia seguinte tinha uma missão para fazer.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Sakumo partiu em missão e Kakashi deixou a casa do Shiranui. Foi até casa e tomou um banho. Comeu e depois foi até casa dos Uchiha. Iria buscar Sasuke para treiná-lo. Sabia que o menino por vezes era colocado sobre muita pressão. Eram esperadas grandes coisas dele, por ser um Uchiha.

_- "Ah, vou ajudá-lo com o Goukakyuu."_ - pensou, chegando ao distrito Uchiha e tocando à campainha.

Fugaku ao ouvir a campainha já até sabia quem era. Com um sorriso no rosto foi atender a porta.

- Ohayo, Kakashi. É bom vê-lo por aqui. - deu passagem para o jovem entrar.

- Ohayou, Fugaku-san. - deu um leve sorriso e entrou. - O Sasu já acordou?

- Já sim. Está com Mikoto na cozinha. Vai lá, devem estar comendo. Sinta-se a vontade... - não resistiu e passou a mão na bunda do menor e lambeu a orelhe dele - Delicia... - sussurrou bem baixinho só para o Hatake ouvir.

- Deixe-me. - olhou-o de lado e foi até à cozinha.

- Ohayou, Sasu, Mikoto-san. - falou, entrando na cozinha.

- Kashi. - Sasuke gritou o nome do maior e correu para abraça-lo - Já estava com saudades.

- Mas nós vimo-nos ontem. - pegou-o ao colo e deu-lhe um selinho.

- Ohayou, Kakashi. - saudou Mikoto, sorrindo.

- Não importa, fico sempre com saudades de você.

- Também eu. Vim buscar-te para treinares o Goukakyuu.

- Eba! - abraçou forte o maior - Meu aniki ia me ensinar, mas com essa missão achei que teria que esperar ele voltar. - olhou para a mãe - Kaa-san, posso ir com o Kashi treinar?

- Com certeza. O Fugaku está sempre em cima de ti, é melhor mesmo aprenderes. - disse.

- Arigatou kaa-san. Vamos logo Kashi, quero ver se consigo. - foi a seu quarto correndo e voltou com uma pequena bolsinha - Sei que a kaa-san não vai me deixar ir sem isso... - mostrou o que continha, eram algumas coisas para caso se machucasse - Agora já estou pronto para irmos.

- Hai. - pegou-o ao colo e saiu com o garoto.

Foram até ao campo de treinos e Kakashi ensinou o menino a fazer o Goukakyuu. Durante todo o dia treinou com ele e, bem no fim, o menino já conseguia fazer com facilidade. E era de uma dimensão considerável.

- Aposto que o teu pai vai ficar muito orgulhoso. - sorriu ao pequeno e colocou-o no colo, beijando-lhe o cantinho da boca.

- Hai. Tenho certeza que vai, principalmente porque foi você que me ensinou... Ele anda falando teu nome pelos cantos, devem ser mesmo muito amigos, Kashi.

- Er... Não somos, não. Nem sei porque ele fala. - riu sem graça, coçando a nuca. - Bem, dás-me um beijo?

- Hai. - deu um selinho no maior - Vai jantar lá em casa hoje?

- Se deixares... - sorriu e deu um beijo mais longo no garoto. - Hm... Delícia. - riu.

- Vamos lá então, minha kaa-san deve estar fazendo algo muito gostoso. Ela cozinha muito bem. - pegou a mão do maior e puxou-o em direção a sua casa.

Assim que chegaram a casa, Mikoto recebeu-os. Deu um beijo em cada um.

- Para o banho. - apontou o banheiro. - Os dois. - e voltou para a cozinha.

- Haha... Parece que vamos tomar um banhinho juntos. - levou o garoto até à casa de banho.

- Não quero que me veja peladinho. - ficou envergonhado - Só minha kaa-san que pode ver.

- É? Ok, então. - ficou tristonho.

- Não fica assim... - pensou um pouco - Tá bom, eu deixo.

- Mesmo? Então eu também te deixo ver-me nu. - sorriu e despiu-se, ficando todo nu.

- Nossa... - não pode deixar de olhar maior de cima a baixo, mas com inocencia - Também vou ser assim? - disse apontando para o membro do maior - O meu é pequenininho. - tirou a própria roupa e mostrou o seu.

- Haha Haha! Ele vai crescer, deixa... - sorriu e entrou na banheira com o menino.

Colocou água morna na banheira e banhou-se com o garotinho, lavando-o. Ficaram brincando na banheira por um bom tempo, até que a barriguinha de Sasuke roncou de fome.

- Vamos sair Kashi? To com fome.

- Também estou. - passaram-se por água e saíram, indo até ao quarto do menor. Lá secaram-se e o menino vestiu-se. - Emprestas-me umas roupas?

- Pode pegar no quarto do Itachi, acho que alguma dele deve servir em você. - pegou o maior pela mão e levou-o ao quarto do irmão.

Kakashi pegou uma roupa e vestiu-a. Depois foram para a sala.

- O jantar logo fica pronto. - disse Mikoto, aparecendo ali para informar o marido, o filho e o Hatake. Depois retirou-se.

Fugaku via TV ali, esperando pela janta que logo estaria pronta. Ao ver o Hatake entrar na sala, deu um sorrisinho travesso, mas não tentaria nada com o filho por ali. Se passou mais uns 15 minutos até Mikoto vir chamar por eles.

- Jantar! - exclamou. Todos se levantaram e foram comer. Kakashi estava ao lado de Sasuke e dava comidinha a ele, só de brincadeira.

- A comida esta deliciosa, Mikoto. - elogiou o jantar da esposa, realmente, sempre achou que ela cozinhava muito bem.

- Está mesmo kaa-san. - falou Sasuke empolgado com a forma com que Kakashi lhe dava comida, brincando.

- Oh, arigatou. - ficou corada. - E tu, Kakashi-kun?

- Acho fenomenal. - sorriu, enquanto comia.

- Sasu, abre a boquinha...

Sasuke assim fez, comendo e brincando ao mesmo tempo. Fugaku olhava como se não ligasse para aquilo, mas no fundo adorava ver os dois daquele jeito em sua casa.

- Queres dormir em minha casa, Sasu? - convidou, quando terminaram de comer.

- Hai... Quer dizer. Posso kaa-san, otou-san? - olhou pidão ao pais.

- Por mim não tem problema. - respondeu Fugaku.

- Por mim também não. Assim eu e o Fu ficamos sozinhos. Hihi... - deu uma risadinha.

- Hai. - Kakashi sorriu. - Hoje estou sozinho em casa.

- Então vamos logo Kashi. - saiu da mesa e foi pegar algumas coisinhas suas no quarto, voltando logo em seguida com sua mochila - Estou pronto. - sorriu.

- O jantar estava ótimo. - o Hatake levantou-se da mesa e fez uma reverência. - Até amanhã.

- Ja ne, Kakashi-kun. - Mikoto sorriu.

Fugaku apenas meneou com a cabeça e continuou a comer, vendo seu filho e o Hatake ir embora. Suspirou, não queria passar a noite sozinho com a esposa, mas como não tinha alternativa...

- Bastante gostoso, o Kakashi-kun. - comentou Mikoto, suspirando.

- Você não sabe o quanto... - sorriu presunçoso.

- Fizeste algo com ele?

- E isso importa? Você passou esse tempo todo na casa do teu amante. Não venha me julgar agora.

- Argh, estou farta deste casamento.

- Estou faz tempo. Já temos filhos, podemos muito bem nos separar, ai você pode ficar com quem quiser e eu também posso. Os dois ganham com isso.

- É, vamos separar-nos. - concordou.

†

Kakashi e Sasuke foram até casa do Hatake e ficaram nos miminhos na cama deste.

- Que pele macia, Sasu... - beijava-lhe a barriguinha.

- Hahaha, para com isso Kashi. Faz cócegas. - ria muito com a brincadeira do amior.

Lambeu e tapou, abraçando-o.

- Oyasumi...

- Oyasumi. - abraçou o maior.

Beijou-lhe a boquinha e fechou os olhos.

Naquela noite, Sasuke não largou Kakashi nem mesmo por um minuto, dormiu abraçado com ele. Ali era muito quentinho e acolhedor, não largaria o maior nem mesmo se ele quisesse.

No dia seguinte, o menino ainda dormia. Kakashi foi o primeiro a acordar. Ficou a acariciar o menor e a olhá-lo.

- Yare... O teu papá... - suspirou.

- Kashi... - abriu os olinhos - O que tem o meu otou-san?

- Hã? Nada...

- Tem certeza? Está um pouco estranho. - sentou na cama, ainda estava com um pouco de sono.

- Tenho. - beijou-lhe a testa. - Vamos treinar?

- Vamos sim. - foi se arrumar, e assim que estava pronto pegou algo para comer e foi se juntar ao maior na sala - Podemos ir se quiser.

- Ikuzo. - pegou-o ao colo e levou-o. Lá, Kakashi ensinou mais jutsus do elemento fogo ao pequenote.

Já era de noite quando pararam de treinar, como haviam comido pouco durante todo o dia, Sasuke estava com muita fome.

- Kashi, quero comer algo. Vamos pra minha casa, a kaa-san deve ter feito algo para o jantar.

- Hai... - levou-o e jantaram lá. Ambos com muita fome. Mikoto estava mais sorridente que o habitual.

- Porque tá sorrindo desse jeito, kaa-san? Tem alguma novidade? - perguntou Sasuke, nada discreto.

- É. Eu e o teu paizinho vamos separar-nos.

- Mas porque? - ficou tristinho, uma lágrima correu por seu rostinho.

- Porque nós não gostamos um do outro.

- Certo... - começou a chorar e foi correndo para seu quarto, havia perdido a fome.

- E precisava ter falado para ele desse jeito, Mikoto? Não vê que o garoto tem sentimentos? - Fugaku brigou com a mulher - É por isso também que quero me separar logo de você, não sabe ser sensível nem mesmo com seu filho. - levantou e foi ter com o filho no quarto deste.

- E-Espera! - levantou-se e foi também com Fugaku, para consolar o filho.

Kakashi ficou sozinho na sala. Achou melhor não se meter no assunto. Não era nada consigo.

Sasuke chorava muito nos braços do pai, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo em sua família. Assim que viu a mãe entrar, se escondeu nos braços do maior.

- Sai daqui, não gosto mais de você. Você não quer mais ficar com nós três.

- Ai é, filho? E achas que o pai quer?

- Quero sim Mikoto, ou acha que vou deixar meus filhos com você? Isso nunca. - abraçou o menor que chorava e soluçava em seu colo.

- Sim, mas isso eu também quero.

- Não vai ficar com eles, terá que me matar para isso acontecer. - não deixaria ela levar os pequenos de si.

Mikoto fez festinha na cara do garoto.

- Que tal cada um de nós ficarmos uma semana com eles? - propôs.

- Eles que escolhem, não nós... - olhou para Sasuke, este fez que sim com a cabeça - Por ele tudo bem, mas Itachi, só saberemos quando ele voltar da missão. Agora, faça-me o favor, saia da minha casa.

- O quê? Por quê? Fui a única a errar? Tu foste para a cama com o Hatake!

- Isso não importa, e só fui agora, não estou te traindo a meses, como fez comigo. - deixou o filho na cama e saiu do quarto dele com a mulher - E olhe o que fala na frente de nosso filho, ou quer que eu conte a ele os amantes que a mãe dele teve?

- Hmpf. O meu marido é um murcho. Não sei como o gostoso Hatake foi para a cama contigo. - disse, com asco. - Eu vou embora.

- É melhor mesmo. - foi para a cozinha e só então lembrou do Hatake - Desculpe pelo que ouviu...

- Não tem problema. Eu vou embora. - fez uma reverência e saiu.

Fugaku sentou-se no sofá e ficou a pensar, sua vida estava desmoronando e ele não podia fazer nada...

Kakashi foi para casa e no dia seguinte saiu em missão.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Seis meses se passaram desde que toda a desgraça começou a ocorrer na família Uchiha, e mais uma estava prestes a acontecer. Uchiha Itachi voltava de sua missão, que por sinal foi um sucesso, mas este estava gravemente ferido, correndo risco de morrer se não fosse prontamente atendido. Tinha sofrido um ataque surpresa na volta a Konoha, e para proteger os seus companheiros, se colocou em risco, quase morrendo dessa forma.

Sakumo, que soube logo da notícia, foi para o hospital.

- Itachi! - estava ao lado do garoto, com as mãos entrelaçadas. - Resiste...

Kakashi voltara de uma missão e foram prestar o seu apoio a Sasuke.

Itachi não conseguia dizer nada, não tinha forças para fazê-lo. A única coisa que conseguia era olhar para Sakumo, porque nem mesmo podia apertar a mão do maior. Queria dizer que o amava, que não morreria, mas preferia não dar falsas esperanças.

- Amor... Hm... Não vás... - beijou-lhe a testa, preocupado.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seus olhos, mas sem poder fazer nada e com a fraqueza, acabou adormecendo de mãos dadas com seu amor...

- Hm... - o maior ficou ali a noite toda. Aliás, só iria embora quando o garoto melhorasse.

Uma enfermeira foi checkar os sinais vitais do garoto. Tratou do soro e saiu logo em seguida.

Itachi estava entra a realidade e o sonho, uma hora conseguia ver Sakumo, e outra hora via a sua missão... Queria logo sair dali, ou pelo menos saber quando poderia sair, já que nos momentos em que estava acordado ninguém falava nada.

- Tachi... Tive tantas saudades tuas... e agora que voltaste estás assim... Não vou aguentar mais tempo sem ti... - falava o grisalho, já cheio de olheiras.

- Sa-Saku... Sakumo... - só conseguiu dizer isso, e sua voz saiu fraca, já que não tinha força para falar, e já estava no hospital fazia alguns dias.

- Eu amo-te... Não me deixes...

- Tam-Também... - sorriu fracamente antes de voltar a adormecer, os remédios que estava tomando que faziam isto com ele, dormia a todo instante.

- Oh... - ficou mais tempo ali, olhando o seu garoto.

Fugaku estava do lado de fora do quarto com Sasuke e Kakashi, se perguntara como aquilo fora acontecer, já que seu filho quando se machucava era coisa pouca, já aquilo quase levara-o a morte. Estava desolado com o que Itachi passava, e queria ajudar mais, mas tinha que estar ao lado de Sasuke.

- Eu posso ficar com Sasuke... - disse Kakashi.

- Arigatou. - sorriu a Kakashi, e sabendo que seu filho menor estaria seguro com o Hatake, foi ao quarto de Itachi - Como ele está? - perguntou a Sakumo, e por sinal, ainda não entendia o porque dele não sair do lado de Itachi, não sabia que eram amigos.

- N-Não sei... Mas eu aposto que ele vai ficar bem... - sorriu fracamente.

- Não quero me intrometer... Mas tem algo com meu filho, Sakumo? Não sabia que eram amigos. - chegou perto de Itachi e segurou-lhe a mão.

- Nós... Nós gostamos um do outro.

- Entendo... - colocou a mão sobre o ombro do Hatake - Espero que ele saia dessa logo... E fico feliz de saber que ele encontrou alguém que goste dele, sempre achei Itachi um pouco solitário.

- É? Agora estamos juntos... E já ouvi dizer que o senhor e o meu filho...

- Kakashi não quer nada comigo, mesmo que eu o queira muito, ele não liga para mim. - disse fracamente.

- Como sabe?

- Sempre que tento algo ele foge de mim, ou então quando vem é atrás de sexo... E isso posso ter com qualquer um, com ele quero algo a mais.

- Ele sabe?

- Nunca disse... Mas acredito que deva saber.

- Ele é muito tapado... nunca se apaixonou por ninguém. - riu levemente.

- Tapado? - riu - Vou ser mais direto com ele então, quem sabe ele me da uma chance.

Sakumo sorriu.

- Mas eu não acho que ele se apaixone.

- Quem sabe eu consigo isso dele? - olhou o filho, tocando-lhe a face - Itachi...

- Espero que ele melhore depressa...

- Também... Vou deixá-lo com o Itachi agora, preciso falar com Mikoto, ela não sabe o estado que Itachi se encontra... Mas quem quis foi ela, ninguém mandou se afastar totalmente de nós.

- Hm... Hai...

Assim que Mikoto soube, voltou a Konoha e juntou-se a Sakumo no quarto.

- Onegai, Itachi...

Fugaku que estava com Sasuke no colo, olhava para a ex-mulher com o filho mais velho... Pensava em seu casamento, Itachi nem mesmo sabia que estavam separados. Suspirou, era melhor daquele jeito.

Kakashi estava encostado na parece, olhando Sasuke.

- Tenho a certeza de que ele vai viver...

- Vai sim, afinal, é um Uchiha. - disse Fugaku, mas no fundo, tinha medo de ele não sobreviver.

Neste momento, entrou no quarto uma mulher muito bela, de cabelos loiros claros e grandes seios. Era Tsunade, uma das sannins de Konoha. Não falou com ninguém no recinto, apenas foi até o paciente e ficou ali por um tempo aplicando alguns jutsus de cura. Após quase duas horas, saiu do quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ele vai se recuperar logo. Estará pronto para outra em menos de dois dias. - saiu dali sem falar mais nada.

†

Dois dias depois, Itachi já estava recuperado e em casa. Sakumo estava com ele. E Kakashi também estava em casa dos Uchiha. Mikoto fizera a refeição favorita do rapaz nesse dia.

- Arigatou kaa-san, está tudo maravilhoso. - olhou para todos ali reunidos, tinha alguma que não sabia dizer o que, mas estavam escondendo algo dele - Tem alguma coisa acontecendo?

Kakashi nada disse e saiu do quarto, levando Sasuke. Sakumo também saiu, deixando o garoto a sós com os pais.

- Bem... - começou Mikoto. - Querido, eu e o pai não estamos bem.

- Isso eu já havia notado, afinal, nenhuma prima sua estava doente. - comeu um pouco e esperou sua mãe continuar.

- Nós vamos separar-nos.

- Certo... Mas, e? - olhava indignado para os pais - Isso eu já sabia faz tempo, não me é novidade, ou acha mesmo que não sei do teu amante, kaa-san? ou que não sei que é gay, otou-san?

Fugaku nada disse, só ficou perplexo com a atitude do filho, não esperava algo assim de Itachi.

- Só queríamos que soubesses por nós. Eu e o pai pensámos que tu e o Sasu podiam passar uma semana com cada um de nós.

- Iie. Eu não vou ficar que nem um ninguém indo na casa de um de cada vez, moro no distrito Uchiha por pouco tempo. Vou ver um apartamento para mim morar sozinho. Já o Sasuke eu não posso fazer nada, mas por mim ele vem morar comigo e vocês vem a nós dois quando vierem a nossa casa.

- Ah, não. Ele é menor, não pode. Tem que viver com os pais. Vais morar sozinho ou com o Sakumo-san? - indagou a mulher, dando uma risadinha.

- Vou ter minha própria casa, mas se vier a calhar podemos morar juntos. - sorriu - Por mim Sasuke pode ficar comigo, mas se preferem, acho que ele ficando no distrito Uchiha com o otou-san é melhor, e você kaa-san, vem visitá-lo, não é bom pra ele ficar em uma casa a cada semana. Você sabe que essa escolha a principio foi sua, podia ter ficado em Konoha, mas resolveu sair, então é melhor pro Sasuke ficar aqui.

- Ok, então. Eu venho visitá-lo. No resto do tempo, fico com o Kashi. E vou tentar convênce-lo a vir morar comigo.

- Como que é? - disse Fugaku enfurecido - O que tens com o Kakashi, posso saber? Ele é meu, não vai se aproximar dele.

- Teu? Eu não tinha tanta certeza.

- Se encostar um dedo nele Mikoto... Não sei do que sou capaz. - ia pra cima da mulher, mas em respeito ao filho, não o fez.

- Ele já é meu. Antes de ter tido o mínimo que seja contigo.

- Nunca. - gritou e não se segurando, pegou a ex-mulher pelo colarinho - Não ouse chegar perto dele, estou avisando. Eu te mato se o fizer.

- Eu estava de brincadeira. Mas se eu fosse a ti, não criava falsas esperanças. O Kakashi-kun é muito desejado em Konoha e, tanto quanto sei, nunca se apaixonou. Ele nunca vai gostar de alguém tão f... alguém como tu. - disse.

- É o que pensa, vou conseguir sim tê-lo pra mim. - soltou a mulher e saiu do recinto, não estava com a cabeça muito boa. Itachi que só ficou olhando tudo, não disse nada, mas estava boquiaberto com o que ocorrera, nunca imaginou que Kakashi fosse tão requisitado daquela forma.

Kakashi estava na sala com Sasuke e ouvira tudo. Quando viu Fugaku, olhou-o.

- Eu não sou um troféu.

- Ninguém disse que é. - falou, sério - Me desculpe pelo que ouviu, mas ela que me provocou, sabe muito bem que gosto de você, e fez isso de propósito.

- Gosta como?

- Desde aquele dia em que fiamos pela primeira vez, que me sinto atraído por você, mas com o tempo vi que não era apenas atração, era algo a mais... Pela primeira vez na minha vida posso dizer isso... Eu te amo, Kakashi. Mesmo você não sentindo o mesmo por mim, meu sentimento não vai mudar.

- Oh... Gomen yo, mas eu não me vejo com alguém como o senhor. - disse, com Sasuke no colo.

- Tudo bem, quem sabe um dia isso muda... Mas como assim, alguém como eu?

- Alguém... mais velho que eu... Sei lá...

- Idade não interfere em nada, como você já sabe. - sorriu - Não te entendo, gostaria que me explicasse um pouco melhor o porque que eu não sirvo para você. - sentou-se no chão para esperar o Hatake falar.

- Quer que eu diga o quê?

- Porque que não pode ficar comigo, nem ao menos tentar.

- Eu não quero, tá? Eu gosto da minha vida. Gosto de transar com várias pessoas.

- E isso te impede de tentar ao menos? Não estou pedindo para casar comigo, só para tentar ficar comigo. Seu pai e meu filho tem uma diferença de idade grande, e são felizes juntos.

- Mas eles gostam um do outro.

- Quer saber Kakashi, você faz o que quiser, mas isso não vai mudar o que sinto por você. - levantou-se e se dirigiu para fora da casa.

- O senhor é que vai sofrer... - foi atrás dele.

- O que ainda quer, Kakashi? - olhou para o grisalho.

- Hm... Nada... Só dizer que acho que o senhor ainda está a tempo de se apaixonar por alguém que o queira.

- Prefiro tentar conquistar o que já amo.

- Nunca vai conseguir.

- É o que veremos. - saiu dali, já estava cansado de ouvir o Hatake.

- Hm... - foi embora para casa, precisava de estar sozinho.

†

Assim que ficou melhor, Itachi saiu para comprar uma casa, e para sua conveniência, achou uma no distrito Uchiha mesmo. O melhor é que já era mobilhada, não precisou se preocupar com nada disso. Estava nesse exato momento sentado na sala esperando Sakumo chegar, estava ansioso para ficar sozinho com ele, nem ao menos pode dar um beijo descente nele por causa da família sempre por perto.

- Yo, Tachi! - este apareceu e sorriu amorosamente. - Tudo bem, princesa?

- Princesa? - olhou indignado ao maior - Tirando o princesa, está tudo bem sim, estava te esperando, você demorou.

- Gomen yo, tesudo...

- Tudo bem... Mas agora vem aqui, estava com saudades. - sorriu safadamente ao maior - Tenho uma coisa para estrearmos a casa. - ao seu lado tinha um pote de morangos e chantilly.

- Ui, acho ótimo! - exclamou, já pegando o menor ao colo e levando-o para o quarto.

- Não vai esquecer das coisas... - riu com a atitude do maior e lambeu a orelha dele - Estava com saudades já, faz mais de seis meses...

- É... Tou com saudades... - deitou-o na cama e subiu nele, começando já a esfregá-lo.

- Kumo... Não faz assim... Quero aproveitar as coisas que peguei para nós. - referia-se ao morango - Pode ir com um pouco de calma? - olhava o maior com desejo.

- Ok, amor... Vem lá fazer-me teu...

Itachi sorriu safadamente e pegou os morangos e o chantilly, colocou um pouco no morango e levou até a boca. Deu um beijo em Sakumo, dividindo assim o morango com ele. Com o chantilly nas mãos, foi até o corpo do maior e espalhou por ali, deixando o maior todo coberto. Começou então a tirar com a língua, a principio dos mamilos, lambendo, sugando e mordendo com vontade.

- Hmmm... Tanta... gostosura junta... - gemeu o maior, entesado. Contorcia-se por causa das massagens nos mamilos. - É delicioso...

- E vai ficar mais... - após deixar os mamilos do maior sem nada de chantilly, desceu os lábios para o resto do corpo, sempre seguindo o rastro branco que ali tinha. Assim que todo o corpo do maior estava limpo, só faltando o membro deste, não pode deixar de rir, o melhor estava por vir - Quero que me peça...

- O quê? Oh... Eu juro que quando limpares o chantilly daí... Vais ter mais para limpar... - sorriu e gemeu.

- É mesmo? Bom saber... - com a pontinha da língua lambeu um pouco da glande. Olhou para o maior, e deu outra lambida, só que dessa vez na extensão do membro. Lambeu novamente ali, sempre lento e pouquinho, não queria que o chantilly terminasse logo.

- Onegai... Amor, bota logo na boquinha... Ninguém faz broche como tu... - arqueou um pouco e olhou-o com desejo. - Quero possuir-te... com o chantilly...

- Calminha, Kumo... - resolveu satisfazer o maior, com um único movimento engoliu todo o membro do maior e com ele, todo o chantilly que ali continha. Não pode deixar de gemer, era muito delicioso chupar seu amado.

- Ahhhhhh! - arqueou as costas com tal violência que fez o seu pénis entrar na garganta de Itachi. - Hmmm... Que boooooomm...

Os gemidos do maior só incentivava-o mais ainda. Continuou a chupar com vontade, fazendo assim não ter mais nada do chantilly, somente aquele membro grande, grosso e completamente delicioso. Chupava deliciado, descendo sempre até o fim e dando uma mordidinha na glande quando voltada.

- Opa... Vem, que te quero chupar também...

- Mas Kumo... Quero sentir teu gosto. - olhou pidão ao maior.

- Podemos fazer 69...

- Hai. - sorriu, aquela idéia muito lhe agradava. Ficou de lado para poder chupar melhor o maior e ser chupado e pode assim voltar a fazer seu serviço no maior.

Sakumo atirou-se logo ao pau do namorado e abocanhou tudo, punhetando na base e chupando em cima. Fazia círculos com a língua na pontinha da glande, deliciadíssimo.

- Ah... - não conseguia não deixar de gemer, aquilo era muito bom, mas não ficaria para trás. Chupou com mais vontade ainda o pau de Sakumo, mordendo de leve todo o pau enquanto subia e descia.

- Seu safado... - moveu o quadril, forçando um pouquinho a coisa. Apertou as nádegas do menor e foi logo acariciando a entradinha dele.

Itachi gemia alto, não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada, aquilo era muita sacanagem. Apesar disso, continuou chupando, mas dessa vez, rebolando no dedo que estava em sua entrada, querendo que este entrasse ali.

- Queres? - indagou numa voz rouca e provocante. Mexia ali o dedo.

- Hai. - a expectativa era enorme, não pode deixar de olhar suplicante para o maior.

- Hehe... - sorrindo, enfiou dois dedos de uma vez e começou a socar. - É gostoso, tesudo?

- Muito... Muito gostoso... Hummm... - não conseguia mais nem chupar o maior, só passar de leve a língua por ali, delirava com os dedos do maior, esperando ansioso pelo momento que aqueles dedos seriam substituídos pelo membro dele.

- Queres o bónus? - indagou, lambendo o membro. - Meu pau bem aqui...

- Quero, Kumo... Me da ele... Onegai... - não se importava em suplicar um pouco, só queria ter o maior enterrado em si.

- O bebé manda... - sorriu e logo se deitou por cima do rapaz. Lambeu-lhe o pescoço e entrou aos poucos no ânus dele. - Hmmmm...

- Aaahhh... - apertou as costas do maior com um pouco de força - Assim mesmo Kumo... Entra mais... Quero te sentir inteiro em mim... Huummm...

- Mais ainda? - sorriu sacanamente. Deu um tapa no bumbum do mais novo e entrou todo de uma vez. - Sadadooooo!

- Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh... - quase desfaleceu com o prazer que sentiu, aquilo era muito bom - Isso... Me fode desse jeito... Me da mais do teu pau...

- Gatinho... tu és insaciável, sabias? - sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, metendo lentamente, causando muito prazer sofrido a ambos.

- Assim não... Mete mais forte... Mais rápido... Onegai. - gostava de sentir o maior fode-lo com força, não era uma bonequinha.

- Tens que suplicar... - riu roucamente e masturbou-o.

- Onegai, Kumo... Quero te sentir direito... Hmmm... Mete em mim como nunca meteu antes...

- Opa... - excitado com aquele pedido, o maior agarrou os lençóis com força e foi só bombar o quadril para dentro do Uchiha. - Hmmm... Que tesão...

- Aahhhh... Era disso que eu tava falando... Huummmm... - delirava e gemia alto com o prazer que Sakumo estava lhe dando.

Pegou um morango e levou-o à boca de Itachi. - Toma... Pega esse moranguinho, meu bebé tesudo...

Itachi ofereceu um pedaço ao maior, e quando este pegou deu um beijo delicioso nele. Agarrava aquele corpo delicioso, queria senti-lo ali consigo, saber que ele era seu assim como era dele.

Sakumo abraçou-o com força e tornou aquele um beijo ansioso e cheio de desejo.

- Eu amo-te... - suspirou, movendo-se cada vez com mais intensidade.

- Também te amo. - sorriu e se abraçou mais ao maior, os movimentos bruscos só faziam excitá-lo mais ainda.

- Esse rabinho deixa-me louco... Só tu apagar o meu fogo... - mordeu-lhe o pescoço e socou a próstata. - Hmmm... Aqui?

- Ahhhhhhhhhh... Hai... Bem ai... Huuuummmm... - aquilo foi tudo para si, delirou mais ainda, gritou alto, não podia nem queria se conter.

Massageou os mamilos do pequeno e sugou-lhe o pescoço, socando mais ali.

- Ahhhhh... Estás a... esmagar-me... tesudo...

- Kumo... Me faz gozar... Eu preciso... Aaahhh... - aquilo estava levando-o a loucura, precisava muito de alivio, mas também queria dar prazer ao maior.

- Hai... - aumentou a velocidade da masturbação no membro do moreno e gemeu alto no ouvido dele, ejaculando no interior delicioso.

- Hmmmmmm... - ao sentir aquele liquido quente invadindo-o, não pode se conter, gozou intensamente, melando assim seu abdômen e a mão do maior - Sakumooooooooooo...

- Ah... Tachi... - uivou e levou a mão gozada à boca, lambendo tudo.

- Kumo. - disse se recuperando - Que delicia, você foi fantástico. - sorriu e beijou o maior com vontade.

- Hmmm... Tu é que és fantástico, mor...

- Eu nada, essa foi a melhor transa da minha vida. - sorriu envergonhado, abraçando o maior para sentir o calor dele.

- Ah... Aishiteru, lindo... - cheirou-lhe o pescoço.

- Ai shiterumo. - deu uma risadinha - Pode sair de cima de mim, você ta meio pesado... E quero deitar no seu peito, meu amor.

- Ok, tesudo. - deitou-se ao lado do menino e puxou-o para si.

Itachi ali se aconchegou e ficou quietinho. Aquilo parecia um sonho, mas era real. Sentia todo o amor que seu Kumo sentia por si. Finalmente havia encontrado alguém que o ama-se.

- Meu pequeno... Tive medo que morresses...

- Também... Mas e não poderia morrer, não sem antes ficar com você... E não pretendo morrer tão cedo, você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente. - riu com o que disse.

- Haha Haha... Nem quero, mor...

- To com soninho... Você abuso muito de mim.

- Olha só quem fala... - fechou os olhos e deu-lhe um selinho.

Itachi sorriu e retribuiu ao beijo antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer quase que no mesmo instante.

Sakumo acariciou-o durante mais um pouco e também pegou o sono.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi estava na cachoeira, lendo Icha Icha Tactics. Só de calção, deitado na relva, perto do lago, apanhando um sol.

Fugaku estava em sua casa pensando no Hatake, fazia quase um mês que o vira pela ultima vez. Nesse um mês sentiu muita saudades do grisalho, mas preferiu dar um tempo pra ele pensar no que havia dito. Resolveu então ir tomar um banho na cachoeira, já que o dia estava muito quente. Pegou uma bermuda e foi. Ao chegar lá viu kakashi, seu coração acelerou e pensou em voltar para casa, mas como sabia que o grisalho era um excelente shinobi, imaginou que ele já tivesse sentido seu chakra. Foi em direção ao menor, não tentaria nada, não queria mais brigar com ele.

- Yo, Fugaku-san. - o rapaz acenou, levantando o olhar do livro e olhando o Uchiha. - Por aqui? Está um calor desgraçado... - suspirou.

- Está mesmo. Não sabia que estaria por aqui... - olhou o menor e foi até a cachoeira dar um mergulho, quando voltou sentou-se ao lado de Kakashi - Como que você está, faz tempo que não nos vemos.

- Ah, estou bem. E o senhor? - pousou o livro para poder conversar com o maior. - E o Sasu?

- Estamos bem, o Sasuke está aceitando um pouco melhor minha separação, agora que ele não tem mais que ficar fora da vila durante uma semana toda. Foi muito bom o Itachi ter voltado, aquela rotina não estava fazendo bem pra ele.

- Ah, ele está muito bem com o meu paizinho... Hehe... - sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos já molhados.

- Está sim, estou muito feliz pelo meu filho. Ele achou uma pessoa muito boa para ele. Você deve estar se sentindo solitário né, já que o Sakumo tá morando com o Itachi. - olhou o corpo molhado do menor, sentiu todo seu corpo tremer, mas iria se controlar.

- Ah, não... Eu... tenho-me arranjado... - riu e cruzou as pernas. - E o senhor?

- É um pouco chato, porque o Sasuke passa muito tempo com os amiguinhos, mas também tenho me virado.

- Oh, tenho que ir visitá-lo...

- Pois é, ele ta sentindo a sua falta.

- Passarei lá hoje. - sorriu.

- Passe na hora do jantar, o Itachi e o Sakumo estarão lá para jantar, ai você se junta a nós.

- Ok, então. - passou a mão na face de Fugaku. Achava-lhe muita piada.

- O que foi? - olhou o menor, não entendo o que ele fazia nem o porque dele estar fazendo.

- Acho-o engraçado, Fugaku-san...

- Eu? Engraçado? - não aguentou e acabou gargalhando - Tem muita pessoa que foge de mim e sente medo, você me acha engraçado... Só você mesmo Kakashi.

- Têm medo porque não o conhecem bem...

- Pode ser, mas até mesmo meus filhos tem medo de mim... Ou pode ser respeito, vai saber, aqueles dois eu não entendo muito bem. - deitou na grama e fechou os olhos.

Kakashi deitou-se ao lado do moreno.

- Mas eu não tenho medo nenhum.

- E nem precisa ter. - olhou o menor - Esta lindo desse jeito.

- Hehe... Assim eu vou corar, tesudo...

- Tesudo... Nem sou. - sorriu - Você que é, e muito.

- É sim... Homens mais velhos despertam algo em mim... Que eu não sei que é...

- Experiência? Se não for isso, nem imagino o que pode ser. Porque alem de velhos, costumamos ser feios.

- O quê? O meu pai não é feio, não. E nem o senhor.

- Seu pai é um caso a parte, já eu, sou feio sim. Ninguém me quer, nem mesmo minha mulher me queria.

- Mas eu... Eu transei com o senhor...

- Desejo, Kashi. Isso foi apenas desejo. Estou falando de amor, pra isso ninguém me quer. Pra ficar comigo, ser meu companheiro ou companheira. É disso que estou falando

- Hm... Eu só transo com pessoas bonitas. Se não fosse bonito, eu não tinha transado. - abraçou-o e o seu coração palpitou um pouco.

- Acho que já te entendi. Não quer ficar com ninguém porque quer ser livre, poder ir e vir com quem quiser... Mas já pensou no futuro? Ou pretende ficar sem ninguém para sempre?

- Eu estou sempre com alguém, então não penso nisso...

- Você que sabe. - ficou triste com o que ouviu, pelo jeito o menor não mudara em nada - Bem, já vou indo. Não esquece de ir lá em casa jantar hoje, estaremos e esperando. - levantou e foi dar um ultimo mergulho na cachoeira.

Kakashi foi atrás e abraçou-o. Ambos os corpos molhados.

- Matte... Eu... Quero-o...

- Iie... Agora não, quem sabe mais tarde, já que o que você quer eu poderei lhe dar de noite, se você quiser dormir em minha casa... - abraçou o menor e beijou-o, transmitindo todo seu amor por ele através daquele beijo - Eu o amo tanto, não sei como não entende isso...

- Hm... Eu quero muito namorar com o senhor... - suspirou, beijando-o também.

- Tem certeza? - sorriu com aquilo, estava muito feliz. Já era um começo, pra quem não queria nada sério com ninguém.

- É... Eu tenho muita vontade de ficar com o senhor, Fugaku-san...

- Então quem sou eu para recusar? - sorriu lindamente - Vou te fazer muito feliz, meu Kashi.

- É, Fu-chan? - corou um pouco e beijou-o, subindo no colo do homem.

Fugaku segurou firme o Hatake, e deitou ele no chão, fazendo assim seus corpos ficarem grudados. Beijava fogosamente o menor, apertando todo aquele corpo delicioso. Sua vontade era fazê-lo seu ali mesmo, mas pessoas podiam passar por ali.

- Opa... Sinto-me muito tesudo... - gemeu, olhando-o nos olhos. Abriu o olho esquerdo - Delicinha...

- Kashi... Alguém pode passar e ver... Vamos deixar pra mais tarde, na minha casa... - mordeu o pescoço do menor, sugando forte e assim deixando uma marca roxa ali.

- Um chupão? - riu e beijou-o. - Tudo bem, mor.

- Quer ir comigo para minha casa agora? Já está quase na hora da janta e ainda não a fiz.

- Pode ser, lindo. - vestiu-se num ápice e abraçou o maior.

- Vamos indo então, não trouxe mais nada mesmo. - pegou o menor pela mão e foram assim até o distrito Uchiha, não tinha medo de se mostrar para os outros, sabia que eles não falariam nada.

Assim que chegaram a casa do Uchiha, Kakashi sorriu malicioso.

- Vais mesmo fazer a janta ou vais antes comer o aperitivo?

- Infelizmente tenho que fazer a janta, o Itachi e o Sakumo estarão aqui em menos de uma hora. - olhou para a janela, já começara a anoitecer - Mas depois juro que você vai ter uma deliciosa sobremesa. - disse indo separar os ingredientes que usaria.

Kakashi ajudou-o com aquilo. Sempre de pau teso, pois olhar Fugaku deixava-o assim.

- _"Como ele é gostoso..."_ - deslizou os olhos para o bumbum do outro.

- Kakashi, pare de me olhar desse jeito. Teu pau ta duro, e daqui a pouco os convidados já vão chegar. - mau disse e a campainha tocou - Falei. Pode ir atender?

Esfregou o seu pau duro no bumbum do maior.

- Quero meter nesse lugar quentinho, ok? - sorriu e foi abrir. - Oi, gente!

- Kakashi? - Itachi olhou surpreso para o amigo - O que faz aqui? - disse entrando com Sakumo atrás de si.

- Vim ver do Sasuke, mas parece que ele ainda não chegou. Aí o Fugaku-san convidou-me para jantar.

- Oi, filho. - Sakumo sorriu e beijou o grisalhinho na boca. - Tudo ótimo?

- Hm... Tudo bem, tesudo. Com vocês já vi que melhor impossível.

- O Sasuke está na casa de um amigo, deve estar vindo. - sorriu ao amigo e foi a cozinha falar com o pai - Otou-san, o Kakashi não me engana, pegou ele de jeito né. - sussurrou para que só o maior ouvisse. Este riu baixinho, dando um beijo na bochecha do filho.

Kakashi juntou-se a eles para ajudar no jantar. Sakumo foi namorar com Itachi na sala. Logo a campainha tocou e o Hatake mais novo foi abrir.

- Yo, Sasu!

- Kashi. - disse o Uchiha menor pulando nos braços do Hatake - Tava com saudades, você nunca mais veio me ver, faz muito tempo que você não vem aqui.

- Gomen ne, amorzinho... - deu-lhe um selinho e fez festinhas no corpo do pequeno. - Amo-te...

- Também. - sorriu e falou baixinho - Mas nem tanto quanto meu otou-san... Algumas noites ele chama por você, mas com uma voz estranha. Não conte nada pra ele.

- Haha... Nós estamos namorando...

- Jura? - os olhos do garotinho brilharam - Agora eu vou ter uma outra kaa-san? - falou alto, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Eu não sou mulher. Então vais ter dois tou-san...

- Iie. otou-san é só um, você pode ser minha outra kaa-san. - falou bravinho.

- Ok... Só que eu sou uma Kaa-san muito perversa... - tocou-lhe o membro por cima da roupa.

- O que você tá fazendo? - não entendia os atos do maior.

- Quando fores mais velho, vais perceber... - sorriu e foi para a cozinha.

Itachi ajudava Fugaku a cozinhar, preparavam tudo direitinho, ficaria pronto em breve. Admirava o sorriso na face de seu otou-san, fazia muito tempo que não o via daquele jeito.

- Posso saber o porque do meu pai estar com esse sorriso bobo na face, Kakashi?

- E perguntas-me a mim? Devias perguntar a ele. - disse, ajudando na cozinha também.

- Estou normal. - disse Fugaku com um sorriso bobo - Não tem nada de anormal em mim.

- Sei... - olhou para o maior e para Kakashi e riu - Fico feliz de te ver assim, otou-san. - Fugaku ficou um pouco envergonhado com a conversa do menor, mas nada disse.

- Haha... O Fu-chan fica tão kawaii assim... - o grisalho apertou as bochechas do namorado e beijou-o gostosamente. - Hm...

- Kashi... Pare com isso, estão todos olhando. - ficou muito vermelho de vergonha.

Itachi e Sasuke, que acabara de entrar na cozinha, riram muito.

- E o que tem? Não é para verem mesmo?

- Não gosto que me vejam dessa forma... - se aproximou do Hatake e disse bem baixinho em seu ouvido - Somente você pode me ver assim, e na cama.

- Opa... Que safadinho... - apertou-lhe o membro e foi tratar de outros afazeres.

Todos riram e Itachi com Fugaku e Kakashi logo terminaram a comida, pondo logo em seguida na mesa.

- Espero que gostem, tem arroz com sashimi e sushi. - depois de colocar tudo na mesa, sentou-se com os demais.

Os cinco começaram a comer, bem animados. Kakashi dava comidinha a Sasuke e ria muito com ele. Adorava mimar o menor.

- Depois vamos jogar, Sasu-chan? - indagou, fugindo com a comida da boca do garoto.

- Eba. Vamos sim, Kashi. - conseguiu pegar a comida - Viu, eu consigo. - sorriu.

Fugaku olhava a cena admirado, somente com Kakashi que seu filho menor interagia daquele jeito, pelo menos não teria problema do filho não gostar de seu namorado.

- Bebé, amanhã vamos treinar ninjutsu, sim? - beijou a bochecha do menino e sorriu para Fugaku.

- Hei, quem treina o Sasuke aqui sou eu. - disse Itachi enciumado - Você não pode tomar o meu lugar.

- Eu tenho treinado o garoto, Tachi.

- Não precisa ficar assim Itachi, o Kakashi treinou o Sasuke quando você estava em missão, agora vocês podem treinar ele juntos.

- Tudo bem, vamos treiná-lo junto. - estava sim com muito ciúmes.

- É melhor. Senão podes sempre vir chupar o meu pau enquanto eu treino o Sasuke.

- Nani? - olhou boquiaberto para o Hatake.

- É isso aí. - sorriu, mostrando os dentes branquinhos. - Essa boca aberta é para quê? Queres chupar já?

- Porra Kakashi, olha meu otouto aqui. - olhou bravo para o maior - Da pra se contentar com meu otou-san? Ou ele não anda te satisfazendo? - riu alto.

- Ah, não... Eu ainda não fiz nada com ele... Mas o Fugaku tem mais fogo do que alguns garotos que conheço.

- Não é de mim que você está falando, nunca tive nada com você. - olhou para o maior, estava muito bravo com ele - E ainda não fez nada com meu pai porque não quis.

- Eu já fiz, mas não atualmente. E não, eu não estou a falar de ti, porque o meu pai é bem exigente e só te elogia. - sorriu. Sakumo ria.

- Claro que ele me elogia, sou muito bom no que faço. - riu - E sei muito bem porque não fizeram nada, tinha o jantar. - acabou gargalhando - Conheço o meu pai muito bem, ele não perderia a oportunidade.

Fugaku se divertia com a discussão dos dois.

- É verdade. Mas que eu adoro aquele pauzão no meio das minhas pernas... Isso eu adoro... Faz-me lembrar de quando eu era bem novinho e o meu pai me arregaçava todinho...

Sakumo deixou o queixo cair.

Itachi ficou mudo, ainda não havia processado o que ouvira. Fugaku ficou no mesmo estado.

- Seu pai? - olhou Sakumo bravo - Pode se explicar, Sakumo?

- Não há nada para explicar. Isso foi há tempos atrás.

- Ele é teu filho, e era bem mais novo... Como pode, nunca coloquei um dedo se quer nos meus. - estava inconformado - Mas você cria como quer o seu.

- Oh, ele gostava. E foi ele que me incentivou, o safado. - olhou o filho.

Kakashi riu e corou um pouco.

- Vamos esquecer este assunto e comer? - disse o Hatake menor.

- Tudo bem. - Itachi voltou a comer sendo seguido pelo seu pai. Sasuke que nada dissera, comia sozinho.

- Eu dou, amor. - Kakashi voltou a dar comida ao piquitinho e logo terminaram o jantar.

Fugaku foi Sasuke no colo para a sala, sendo seguido dos outros. Ficaram conversando banalidades até tarde, onde logo Sasuke ficou com sono e foi dormir. Como já era muito tarde, Itachi e Sakumo resolveram ir para casa.

- Já vamos indo, otou-san. O jantar estava ótimo, arigatou.

- Digo o mesmo, Fugaku. - Sakumo apertou a mão do homem e beijou Itachi. - Vamos, que tenho um presente para ti, gostoso.

- Hai. - sorriu e depois de dar um abraço em Kakashi, foram para casa.

- Finalmente a sós... - Fugaku disse encochando o menor por trás - Estou louco para te levar pra cama...

- Ah, mas quem vai ser uke hoje és tu, tesudo...

- Tudo bem, mas já aviso... - ficou um pouco envergonhado - Nunca fui uke antes... Vai ter que ser muito cuidadoso comigo.

- Sério? - o queixo do gris caiu.

- Hai. - ficou mais vermelho que um tomate - Ou por acaso achou que eu dava para todo mundo? Só comi até hoje, e também, nunca pediram para me comer, sempre ficaram satisfeitos por serem comidos por mim.

- Opa... Pois eu quero comer o meu namorado e é agora! - puxou-o para o quarto e jogou-o na cama, subindo nele.

- Calma, garotão. Temos todo o tempo do mundo. - sorriu para o menor.

- Temos? - sorriu e despiu-se. - Ótimo.

- Kashi... - gemeu baixinho ao ver o menor nu - És lindo.

- Olha quem fala... - tirou a roupa do maior e beijou-lhe o peito. - Perfeição...

Sorriu com o elogio do menor, a tempos não se sentia tão bem daquele jeito. Puxou Kakashi para cima e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios carnudos, um beijo provocante, sedento por prazer. Explorava toda a boca do menor com sua língua, era delicioso, quente e convidativo.

- Hmmm... - envolveu o moreno num abraço e beijou-o.

- Kashi... - gemeu baixinho em meio ao beijo.

- Aishiteru, delicinha... Que gostoso...

- Ai shiterumo, Kashi... - apertou o menor em si, tinha medo de que ele fosse embora.

- Hmm... Nani, mor?

- Tenho medo que você se vá... Esperei tanto tempo para te ter.

- Não vou... Quero ficar aqui..

- Mas... Vamos partir para a ação? - disse já colocando o menor embaixo de si e beijando o pescoço dele - Não sou muito bom em esperar, se me quer como seu uke, venha logo, ou então, vou te fazer de uke... Gostoso.

- Sei que sou gostoso... Mas então... - trocou de novo as posições e roçou a glande. - Vamos a isto...

- Ahh... É disso que eu estou falando... - olhou safadamente para o menor - Vamos lá, faça o que quiser comigo, meu Kashi.

- Mas não te quero magoar, bebé... - foi entrando lentamente.

- Hummm... - sentia dor, não podia negar, mas não era muito forte.

- Shhh... Calma, meu uke tesudinho... - apertou-lhe a mão e continuou a entrar ali.

- Ahhhhhh... - a dor aumentou, mas iria suportar. Fechou os olhos com força, não queria que o menor o visse sofrendo.

- Amor, relaxa... Eu posso parar um pouquinho, delicinha... - beijou-lhe o peito.

- Iie... Ar... Ar... Continue. - abraçou o menor com força, se preparando para o que viria.

- H-Hai... - enterrou-se até ao fim e suspirou. - Hmm...

- Aaaaaaahhhhh... - a dor fora muito forte, nunca imaginou que doía daquele jeito. Ficou com pena dos ukes que passaram pela sua mão e ele nem dó teve. Respirava pesadamente, sentindo todo seu corpo protestar contra aquilo que estava dentro de si.

- Calminha, amor... Relaxa... - passou a punhetar o membro do namorado, sabia que aquilo amenizava a dor de alguma maneira.

- H-hai... - tentou relaxar um pouco, e aquela mão em seu membro estava ajudando e muito.

- Quando eu puder ir avisa...

- Hai. - respirava mais calmamente agora. Ficou um tempo parado, para se acostumar, e assim que a dor passou, se mexeu um pouco, rebolando no membro do menor - Acho, que já pode ir...

- Hehe... Com prazer... - e assim, começou a mexer-se, entrando e saindo do maior com moderada rapidez.

- Kashi. - chamou bravo - Vai mais devagar... Onegai.

- Gomen yo...

- Tudo bem.

- Hm... - mexeu-se mais lentamente.

- Ahh... Kashi... - agora que o menor movia-se com mais cuidado, o prazer ia aumentando aos poucos, deixando a dor para trás.

- Hmm... Agora é que vais ver... - deu um tapa no bumbum do namorado e foi mais rápido, masturbando-o.

- Aaaahhhh... - aquilo estava enlouquecendo-o - Kashi... Huummm... Mais... Me de... Mais...

- Safado.. Já não vais chorar de dor?

- Iie... Esta uma... Delicia... Hmmmm... - segurou no corpo do Hatake, fazendo assim ele se enterrar completamente em si.

- Ahnnnnn... Assim é bem gostoso, meu virgem safado... - virou-o de quatro e começou a puxá-lo pela cintura de encontro ao seu pau, socando-lhe a próstata com força. Enquanto isso, batia-lhe no bumbum.

- Aaaahhh... Isso Kashi... Mete bem assim... - delirava com a forma que era tomado pelo menor, nunca se imaginou uke, mas aquilo estava melhor do que imaginou algum dia. Movia-se junto ao menor, fazendo assim o membro dele entrar com mais violência em si.

- Olha só... Parece até um kagema... - lambeu-lhe o pescoço e, enquanto usava uma mão para açoitar o rabinho já vermelho do moreno, a outra apertava um dos mamilos eretos pela excitação.

- Kashi... - não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só conseguia sentir o prazer que o maior lhe proporcionava - Sou seu kagema... Só seu... Gostoso.

- Acho bem que sim... Não suporto traição, bebé... - masturbou-o freneticamente, metendo com muita violência. - Ahnnn...

- Também não suporto... - olhou sério, mas feliz ao menor. Seu corpo inteiro tremia com a velocidade das estocadas e da masturbação - Ahhh Kashi... Não para... Desse jeito... Eu vou gozar...

- Eu quero esse leitinho em todo o meu corpo... Entendeu? - sorriu e lambeu-lhe a espinha, apertando aquele corpo gostoso.

- Hai... - o modo como o Hatake falara levara-o a loucura. Sentiu sua próstata ser atingida - Ai... Bem ai, Kashi... Desse jeito eu gozo pra você...

- Vem rebolar no meu colo... - deitou-se na cama e esperou o maior, vir cavalgar.

- Com todo o prazer... - sorriu safadamente e foi engatinhando até o colo do menor, sentando gostosamente no pau dele assim que chegou - Aaaahhhh... Que delicia... Hnnmmm...

- É mesmo... Puta que pariu esse rabinho, Fu... - mexia o quadril, enfiando-se todo ali.

- Ahhhhhh... - sua próstata mais uma vez foi atingida, gerando uma corrente elétrica em seu corpo. Desceu rapidamente no pau do menor, acertando mais uma vez aquele lugar que tanto lhe dava prazer - Ahhh... Eu vou... - não conseguiu terminar a frase, gozou intensamente melando todo o abdômen do Hatake - Kakashiiiiiiiiiiii...

- Oh... - Kakashi fechou os olhos com o prazer que sentiu após aquelas deliciosas contrações do ânus do Uchiha no seu pau. - Ahn... Não aguento... - apertou o maior contra si e ejaculou gostosamente dentro daquele rabinho. - Hmm... Fugakuuuuuuuu!

Fugaku estava sem forças depois de tudo. Após o Hatake ter gozado, deitou no peitoral dele e ficou ali para recuperar o ar. Acariciava os braços deles, esses fortes pelo treino constante. Beijou a bochecha do menor, sem forças para fazer mais nada.

- És tudo de bom, Fugaku. Tudo. - suspirou. - E eu não posso negar mais que te amo...

- Eu também te amo, meu Kashi. - beijou o menor com paixão - Não sabe o quanto esperei para ouvir isso de ti.

- Hm... Agora já ouviste. E vais ouvir mais vezes, amor.

Sorriu e foi para o lado do menor, ficando abraço com este. Fechou os olhos, estava cansado, mas tudo aquilo valia muito a pena. Estava com seu amor, e nada podia mudar aquilo.

_Fim!_


End file.
